The Jedi & The Witch
by sexystarwarslover
Summary: Hermione Granger and Anakin Skywalker, have never been in love with anyone. Focusing on their school work and Jedi studies. When Hermione suddenly finds herself transported away from Hogwarts, she finds herself alone and without her wand, when Anakin saves her from trouble, a bond begins. Is it love and what happens when their enemies decide to use them to destroy their friends?
1. Chapter 1

**The Jedi & The Witch**

 **Prologue**

Hermione Granger is a young, ambitious 16 year old witch, studying in her sixth year at Hogwarts along with her two best friends Harry and Ron. Some say she's the brightest witch for her age, always knowing how to escape certain situations.

One of the reasons, that Professor McGonagell decided to trust her with a time turner, which is to be used only in desire situations. Yet, there is one thing she is not prepared for-the young Jedi knight who comes to her aid and captures her heart.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker is a newly knighted 21 year old Jedi Knight. One of the best in the Jedi, he is an expert pilot and fighter during the Clone war, along with his former master now brother, Obi Wan Kenobi. His skills make him one of the most loved Jedi knights, however, due to the code, he has not allowed his heart to fall in love.

He has a close friendship with Senator Padme Amidala but nothing further. One night, while out scouting the lower levels, he sensed a young girl's troubles and rushes to her aid-he's never seen her before, yet why does he feel so drawn to her-will she be able to win his heart and capture his love?


	2. Chapter 1 - Two Worlds

**Chapter 1: Two Worlds**

Another year at Hogwarts and Harry, Ron and Hermione were once again returning from a summer together for their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Something they are always very excited about.

As they talked about their new year, while packing their trunks with new equipment, "Can you believe it's our sixth year?" Ron asked, as Harry echoed his question,

"I know, it seems like summer went too fast, though sometimes it didn't" as Hermione looked over at her friend, knowing what he meant,

"Oh Harry, last year was a big change for all of us and now we have to deal with Voldemort. It makes life harder doesn't it?" she asked, closing down the lid of her trunk, while her cat, Crookshanks, laid nearby.

"Can we **not** mention you know who by his name?" Ron asked once more knowing how much he hated to hear his name, as Hermione rolled her eyes, as Harry spoke,

"With Dumbledore around, you know who, won't come near us. Remember at the ministry? Dumbledore held him back and he fears him" as Ron and Hermione agreed just as Ron's mother, popped her head in.

"Hello dears. We're just about to have dinner so you can come down now" she informed them smiling, before Ron and Harry join her while Hermione picked up her orange fluffy cat and proceeded after them.

* * *

"Another mission well done, Anakin" Obi Wan smirked once they landed back in the hanger bay of the Republic assault ship, heading back to Courscant.

Anakin smiled, "Yeah, and another time I saved your skin" he added seeing Obi Wan sternly look over at him,

"It wasn't for the droids catching on, I wouldn't have needed the help" he told him as Anakin just laughed

"Admit master, you have a habit of getting into trouble" he replied while Obi Wan joked

"And when will you learn that you're not a apprentice anymore and I'm not your master" as Anakin shook his head

"I know but you'll always be my master as well as my brother" he pointed out as Obi Wan clapped a hand on Anakin's back, "I'm proud to have you fighting alongside me, as my brother" he informed him as Anakin smiled once more, as they proceeded to the front of the ship, chatting amongst themselves, Anakin hoped that when they got back to Courscant he would have some time to himself.

* * *

Plunging the magical world into darkness and fear was all in the plan for Lord Voldemort. He now turned his focus to Harry and how he was going to destroy him. Knowing that Harry was loved and never alone, he needed to destroy his friends before he got to Harry.

There was one friend that he knew he could use as bait-the young girl who was with him, long, sandy brown hair and one who knew everything. Use her to lure Harry to him, then murder Harry and he would be free to rule the world, without worrying about the prophecy. The question was how was he going to get to the girl without Dumbledore knowing, that was the trick.

* * *

"Chancellor, another planet has been saved from the Separatist, thanks to the Jedi's heroics. When will the fighting crease and diplomacy resumes?" Senator Amidala asked along with her committee, having received word about General Kenobi's and Commander Skywalker's heroics from the Jedi Council

Palpatine only smiled, "I understand your worries but I assure you that when I feel the time is right, then I will allow the Senate to intervene" he informed her as Senator Amidala spoke once more

"Chancellor, you need to act now! This war has gone on too long" she pleaded as Palpatine replied

"I assure you that it will begin soon" as Padme sighed, rising to her feet

"Thank you Chancellor. I am relieve to see that you have listened to us" she spoke as he nodded

"Thank you for bringing this to light, Senator" before she left with her committee of Senators from the Chancellor's office.

This war had been going on too long, it needed to stop before there were more casualties of the war-from the Jedi and the Republic. What she wasn't aware, was that this war was all planned out.

* * *

Having watched the Senators leave, Palpatine smirked more, soon the time will come, when the Sith will rule once more. He just needed the Jedi out of the way and a new younger apprentice.

To destroy the Jedi from the inside, the sith will rule the galaxy after waiting for so long. He had his plan, no one else knew of it, and how they would become involved.

* * *

With Harry and Ron still playing around with Fred and George, Hermione decided to take her now sleepily cat back in their room, as she proceeded up the stairs, she allowed her mind to wander, so that when she reached Ginny's bedroom she had been sharing with her, she quietly moved over to her bed, where she felt her eyes starting to close

 _Hermione's Dream_

 _She was somewhere she wasn't expecting, with a group of unknown figures approaching her, thinking it may have been her friends playing tricks on her, she called out to them_

" _Harry! Ron!" adding, "This isn't funny, let's get out of here!" she exclaimed but there was no reply, just figures moving around her, she quickly searched for the wand only to find it missing, she screams out once more, but no one was coming, she didn't know what to do, fearing the worst, she suddenly saw a bright blue light coming towards the figures, cutting them down till they were laying on the ground in front of her, staring up at the figure, their face hidden by a hood, but she saw them smile_

" _It's okay, you're safe now" they spoke, outstretching their hand, she took it,_

" _Thank you. Who are you?" she asked as he smiled,_

" _Just your helpful rescuer" he replied, she smiled, their hand felt soft but strong to touch, and their weapon-what was it?_

 _End of Dream_

Anakin's eyes snapped open and he found himself in his quarters aboard the assault ship, still 2 hours away from Courscant, he had decided to take a little sleep, but what was the dream about? He saw a young girl, with sandy blond hair, in trouble and he saved her. He knew it wasn't Padme, because she seemed lost. Who was she? Was she someone he was to meet? Or was it just a dream?


	3. Chapter 2 - Returning to Normal Life

**Chapter 2: Returning to Normal Life**

An early rise the next morning did not please Ron or Harry especially when Hermione entered their room, nearly screaming at them to get up.

They only yawned, hoping Hermione would leave, but she didn't, tapping her left foot, "Come on, boys, we are going to be late. We are now perfects and need to show responsibility with the younger students this year" she reminded them.

Harry agreed, "All right, we're up, you're right. We'll meet you downstairs" he informed her as she sighed

"All right, you better because I'll send your mother up Ron" she stated as Ron bolted straight from his bed, into his clothes, followed by Harry, as Hermione smirked to herself, though she remained tight lipped about her dream last night

Who was the mysterious person who saved her? She did not know how to explain the dream, instead proceeding downstairs for their last breakfast before they left for Hogwarts.

* * *

"Anakin, just because you are off mission, doesn't mean you can laze around all day!" exclaimed Obi Wan, as he stood over Anakin's sleeping form in his room

"My time and I deserved it" he groaned as Obi Wan sighed

"Yes and you should use it wisely before we are on another mission again" he stated as Anakin rolled over once more, so Obi Wan suggested

"Why don't you go see Senator Amidala? She'll calm you down. She said she misses you" as Anakin sighed, knowing that Obi Wan was not going to give up

"All right, fine. You win" he groaned, seeing his friend smirk, before exiting the room, as Anakin quietly got dressed and tidied himself up, his friend was right. He needed to get away from the Temple and there was something about Senator Amidala that always calmed him down-she was like an older sister to him and truly cared for him.

* * *

Having spent half their morning, relaxing around or packing their trunks in the cars, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ron's sister Ginny were all taking time out waiting for everyone to leave with them for the train.

Ron and Harry excited about their new year at Hogwarts, hoping to learn more stronger magic while Harry also couldn't just wait to get back into Quidditch, while Hermione remembered that she was taking another round of classes that everyone thought she was crazy for taking more than expected classes but she was keen to show her skills had grown

"Honestly Hermione, I don't know why you took that many classes. You need to have some fun" Ron informed her as Hermione smiled

"Really, Ron I can do what I want and I want to learn more so I can receive good exam marks" she replied back as Harry only smiled watching his two friends bickering back and forth, and was relieved when Ron's parents came into the room, informing them that it was time to proceed out to the station.

Hermione was the last to leave, just as she was near the door, she could swear her eyes were playing tricks on her, was she seeing things when she saw a young male figure with bright gleaming eyes staring at her, but when she looked again, he was gone, as Harry called her,

" _Hermione! Hermione, come on, let's go!"_ so she shook her head and proceeded out to the car.

* * *

Anakin entered the senate chambers to find senators bustling around, quickly entering and exiting the chambers towards their apartments or offices. Anakin smiled when he spied a familiar group walking a short distance before him, her hair held back in her familiar Senatorial headdress and beautiful flowing deep purple grown

He followed her, seeing her entering her office where he slid through the doors, finally speaking, "Have you had a hard day today?" he smirked seeing her jump slightly turning around, she smirked

"Ani, you shouldn't do that. You scared me. I didn't even know you were back in the city" she told him as Anakin smiled

"I wanted to surprised you" he pointed out as she wrapped her arms around him

"Ani, you are always so cute" as he held her gently. He loved her but knew he made a commitment to the Jedi and that would remain, he could not give up something he had wanted to be his whole life

"Hey, um, Obi Wan's probably going to drag me down to the Entertainment district tonight, did you want to join us?" he asked her as she stood back

"Anakin Skywalker! Are you asking a Senator to go down to the unlawful parts of Courscant?" she asked as he smirked

"I believe I am" he laughed as she smiled

"Alright, at least I'll have you two protecting me and my handmaiden/friend Dorme" she smiled back as he laughed

"All right, then we'll pick you up at 7" he informed her as she smirked

"Can't wait, could use some time to let off some steam" she replied as Anakin laughed before flopping into a nearby chair telling her about his latest mission.

* * *

Once the red, shiny gleaming Hogwarts Express pulled out from platform nine and three quarters, Hermione, Ron and Harry all found a compartment that allowed them to chat quietly amongst themselves

"So Hermione, what took you so long to enter the car?" Harry asked seeing Hermione become startled

"What?" she asked as Ron added

"You were right behind as we all headed to the door then you weren't, what happened?" he asked as Hermione's thoughts of the mysterious figure vanished from her mind

"Oh nothing, I remembered that I left my bag in the kitchen so I went back to retrieve it" she lied, seeing them looked confused

"I thought I saw you put your bag in the car earlier?" Harry asked as Hermione lied once more, "I did before I took it out shortly after and left it on the table in the kitchen" she told them as Ron looked worried, "Are you alright, you seem quieter than usual since last night" he pointed out as Hermione assured them, "I am fine, trust me. I assure you" watching the scenery pass them by, as Harry and Ron began to entertaining themselves while Hermione simply let her mind wander-who was this mysterious man haunting her?


	4. Chapter 3 - First Meetings

**Chapter 3: First Meetings**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It stood like an ancient civil structure in all its glory. At night time, it lit up the night sky, which lights lining the dark, gloomy paths leading up to the castle.

It may have only been a summer, but Harry, Ron and Hermione were glad to be back at Hogwarts, ready for another year of magical learning and after the year they had been through, they truly needed it.

They each descended the carriage with their two other friends, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood and proceeded up to the grand, large, brown doors before a voice stopped them.

"Miss Granger. Do you mind if I could speak to you about your timetable?" came the soft, elderly voice of Professor McGonagall as Hermione nodded, turning to Harry and Ron

"I'll meet you in the Great Hall. This shouldn't be long" she informed them as they nodded

"Okay, Hermione, we'll save you a seat" Harry informed her as she smiled

"Thanks, Harry" she replied before she joined Professor McGonagall towards her office.

* * *

Sweat dripping off his forehead as Anakin blocked another strike by Obi Wan. They were in the training rooms practising their lightsaber training and decided to make it funnier by turning into a little fight.

"Come on, master, you can do better than" Anakin taunted his former master who only rolled his eyes

"Anakin, it's not a contest which, by the way, **you** started" he firmly told him as Anakin only laughed

"It's all to improve our defences, master" he cheekily smirked, delivering another final blow before they decide to freshen themselves up.

"Honestly, Anakin, I don't see why tonight you take some risks. Padme and you have been friends for ages, take it further" he taunted him as Anakin laughed

"Are you asking me to break the Jedi code, master?" he asked as Obi Wan turned to him, with his eyebrow raised

"I won't tell if you don't tell about me" he pointed out. Anakin smiled, this was true. Obi Wan had been in a relationship with fellow Jedi Siri Tachi and he pleaded with Anakin not to say a word.

Now Obi Wan was pushing Anakin to make a move with Padme, but Anakin knew better. He didn't want to break the code and be expelled from the order. He had always wanted to be a Jedi and he would not do anything to ruin his life.

"So tonight, where are we going, Anakin?" he asked, with a smirk, as Anakin laughed

"Why the Outlander club, master. You remember that club, don't you?" he asked, now it was his turn to smirk, as Obi Wan rolled his eyes

"Alright, as long as you protect Padme properly. It's a dangerous place" he reminded him as Anakin only laughed

"Danger? Ha, I laugh in the face of danger! You have nothing to face with me" he announced.

* * *

Hermione stared in wonderment, at the small, golden device in her hands. "Professor, are you sure you want me to have this?" she asked, still in shock at what she was holding.

"Yes, Miss Granger. You have matured so much and hold responsibility greater and now that you are also a prefect, it's perfect for you to have for all your classes" she explained "However, no one is to know about this device and you must only use it for your classes" she explained.

She moved over for a small roll of parchment, before she handed it to her, "This shall explain to you how to use it" she informed her as Hermione took the parchment and thanked her before she quickly proceeded from the office towards the Great Hall.

* * *

As the sun began to set on Courscant, Anakin proceeded over to Padme's apartment, over in the Senatorial district. He couldn't wait to finally be able to have some fun. Of course, Obi Wan would be there but recently he had changed, ever since he embarked on a relationship with fellow Jedi Siri Tachi, who would be accompanying them tonight.

Anakin slowly proceeded landed his speeder just outside Padme's veranda, where he was greeted by her security chief, Captain Typho.

"I want you to take extra care of the Senator tonight, Jedi Skywalker" he informed him, "There are still some who would rather see her dead" he added as Anakin smiled

"Captain, I assure that I would die before I see something happen to her" he smiled, as Captain Typho eased up a bit.

Anakin looked past him, over to the stairs, to the beautiful figure of Padme, came flowing down the stairs. She knew how to dress for tonight-her hair in long flowing ringlets past her shoulders, beautiful, sparkling platform heels and a short light blue knee length dress complete with cloak. Her friend and handmaiden Dorme behind her with a deep purple cloak over her knee length blue dress

"Wow, Padme, you look beautiful" Anakin gushed as Padme blushed

"Thank you, Anakin" she giggled. He extended his arm out to her

"Shall we proceed, my lady" he cheekily smirked as she slipped her arm through his

"I would love to, Jedi Skywalker" she replied, before he helped her and Dorme into the speeder and shortly, he sped away from the building into the night traffic.

* * *

The Outlander had started to grow in size with patrons entering the busy, popular night club for a night of gambling and drinking. The sight of Jedi easier would freak them out or cause attention to the Jedi.

Obi Wan and Siri decided to dress so that they were a part of the crowd. Her blond hair flowing past her shoulders and she wore a dazzling knee length dress. It had surely surprised Obi Wan, but his annoyance at Anakin's lateness kept him occupied

"Oh Anakin, where are you?" he asked out loud as Siri laughe

"Oh, Obi Wan. You are so cute" she laughed as Obi Wan turned to her with a serious look on his face

"And what does that mean?" he asked, making her laugh more

"You're not his master anymore and yet, you still act like he's your padawan" she pointed out as Obi Wan simply rolled his eyes, leaning in for a kiss

"Say what you want, I just like to keep him on his toes" he replied as the sound of a sudden halt hit the pavement, followed by the sound of laughter.

" _Ani. You need to be more careful"_ came the voice as he smirked

" _I am careful. I got us here didn't I?"_ he asked, helping her out and over to their friends. Dorme followed after her friend

"Nice to see you've arrived" Obi Wan noted as Anakin smirked

"Worried, master?" he asked as Padme playfully slapped his arm

"Ani, stop teasing Obi Wan" she smiled, with a light kiss on Anakin's cheek, before they proceeded into the club.

* * *

It was their first night back at Hogwarts for the year, not only as sixth years, but perfects. It was now their turn to show the first years to the dormority. "First years, this way" Hermione spoke in a clear, voice over the chatter as they grouped outside the great hall, where she noticed Ron was missing.

"Harry? Where's Ron?" she asked, trying to keep the anger down

"He said he wasn't feeling too well and he asked if I could take over his role as perfect tonight" he replied as she huffed.

"Anything to get out of first night duties" she muttered, turning to the first years. "Okay, Harry and myself will be escorting you through to our common room and your rooms. Keep up and try not to get lost" she informed them before they proceeded off down the hall.

Harry wanted to ask Hermione something that he had noticed since they left the Weasley's. "Hermione, I know you don't want to talk about it but what has changed you since we left the Weasley's for school?" he asked as Hermione froze.

 _He must know something's up! Harry's always very attentive about things._ She nervously bit her top lip, "It's nothing too big really, just a dream that I had shortly before we left. I can't explain it because it doesn't seem real. There's a tall, young man in it but he's not like us so I don't think it's real" she replied as Harry listened.

"Well, in my opinion, dreams don't usually go away but this is a strange one. Maybe you're right" he pointed out, nearing the entrance to the common room. Hermione spoke the password before it swung back and they all crowded in.

"Okay, here we are. At the Gryffindor common room, where you can unwind after your study, boys, your room is straight up the stairs to the left. Girls, up the stairs straight up the stairs to your right. All your belongings are already waiting for you" she spoke before Harry took over

"It's the first day of classes tomorrow and a word of warning. Getting lost is not an excuse" he joked. Hermione could only smile at her friend. He sure had grown since their first year and he was only cuter, but Hermione wanted to excel in her classes and had no time to mend a broken heart.

* * *

The lights were glowing and the music booming as Anakin, Padme, Dorme, Obi Wan and Siri moved throughout the club. It was a good idea to wear different clothes. Siri and Padme blended in perfectly, getting looks from males of all kind while girls were eying off Obi Wan and Anakin.

Who could blame them? They were incredibly handsome and Padme and Siri were very lucky to be with them, but though Siri and Obi Wan were romantically linked. Padme and Anakin were just friends-they had been flirting but that's all.

"Oh Anakin, this is so much fun!" Padme exclaimed over the music as Anakin twirled her once more

"Of course, I intended it to be" he smirked, watching Obi Wan and Siri dancing closely together.

"It's nice to see Obi Wan happy" Anakin spoke as Padme agreed

"Yes it is. I never thought I would see him like this" she replied as Anakin dip her once more, before bringing her up so she looked like into his eyes-they were mystical and she was lost in them.

Anakin couldn't deny there was something about Padme too, but he quickly spoke, "Shall we go get a drink?" he suggested as Padme simply nodded

"Okay, sure" she spoke before they headed over to the bar.

* * *

Knowing that Harry and Ron were downstairs still talking, Hermione fought the urge to go down and talk with them but she was really keen on studying the time turner. She had changed in her warm, light pyjamas with dressing gown and slippers before perching herself on top of her bed.

Crookshanks purred before her and the piece of parchment rolled out before her and her wand gripped in her hands. It was pretty simple really. You spin it to activate it and you tell it how far you want it to back in time to and she caught on quickly. Not for real but pretending to.

She was trying it out for a third time when a small, black button caught her eye on the side. It was strange as it wasn't mentioned on the parchment and there was no warning.

Hermione's eyes stared at it, and twinkled with wonderment. If there were no instructions or warning about it, maybe it was harmless. Her fingers inched over the small button and she took one deep breath and pressed the button.

Nothing happened so she breathed a sigh of relief but it was too soon as a bright flash of white light surrounded her and in seconds, Hermione found herself away from her room, Hogwarts and the magical world. Where was she? She wondered.

Looking around, she found herself in a dark, narrow alley way, with eyes watching her and there was something about them that didn't make her any more comfortable. She wanted to go back to Hogwarts but nothing happen this time.

" _Oh no, what's happened?"_ she wondered. Proceeding down the alleyway, she felt herself being watched, which was so clear with the heavy footsteps against the walk way behind her?

"Who's there?" she spoke out loud hoping to scare them off, but there was no reply. Picking up her pace, she tried to escape the alleyways but soon found herself in more trouble than she had asked for.

* * *

" _That was too close"_ Anakin thought, thinking about his dance with Padme. The look he gave her and the look she gave him was too close. So he decided to step outside of the club. He needed time to himself and had excused himself from his friends. They seemed concerned but he told them he was fine.

He lied, he needed to think but also there was something dark around them and once outside, and he felt it more. A scream jerked him from his thoughts and without a thought; he sprinted in the direction of the scream. His lightsaber in hand, he quickly found the source.

"Hey! Back off!" he exclaimed, seeing them turn to face him

"No, why should we?" he scoffed. Anakin had enough and his lightsaber blazed to life

"I said back off" he repeated as another spoke

"Shit, he's a Jedi! Let's get out of here!" running off, but the first wasn't scared. It was only when Anakin inched towards him more, and laughed

"Unafraid are we? We'll see about that" Anakin told him, moving his lightsaber closer. The guy had enough and ran, leaving Anakin to snigger and move over to the figure before him.

"It's okay. You're safe now" he told them as she looked up at him. She was beautiful! It was hard to see, due to lack of lights but he knew she must have light brown hair and deep brown eyes. She appeared to be dressed in sleepwear but she was beautiful. Her skin felt cold but soft to touch and she still appeared frightened and shaken.

"It's alright you're safe now" he reassured her, helping her up, "What brings you down here in the middle of the night?" he asked as she slowly lifted her head to face him.

* * *

 _Hermione's Point of View_

He was gorgeous! He had beautiful bright blue eyes that stared deeply at me, full of concern for my safety. His shoulders were so strong and brooding. I felt herself becoming flushed. I felt his right arm wrapped itself firmly around my frame and I immediately felt warm and safe with him. I slowly opened my mouth,

"Oh um, I'm not really sure where I am. I just appeared here straight from my room" I spoke. I saw him look at me, confused

"You are not from Courscant?" he asked as I looked puzzled,

"Courscant? Is that where I am? I only know that one minute I am in my room at Hogwarts then I am here" I explained, with him sharing a puzzled look

"I am not sure about that place but I'll help you now. Anakin Skywalker, nice to meet you, miss" he smiled. I blushed, he had the cutest smile ever

"Hermione Granger, thank you for saving me" I replied as he smirked

"It's what I do. Jedi are here to protect the innocent" he assured me seeing me stare blankly at him, so he laughed, "Come with me. It seems that we have a lot of talk about" he replied, extending out his hand

I froze. Should I go with this man? I barely knew him, let alone where I was. Never the less, he did save me and somehow I felt protected by him. I smiled, taking his hand

"Thank you. I think we do" I confessed, feeling myself becoming redder and redder as he led me from the alleyway towards his speeder.


	5. Chp4 - Getting Acquainted&Missing Friend

**Chapter 4: Getting Acquainted & Missing Friend**

Having quickly left the entertainment district without letting his friends know where he gone, Anakin took Hermione back to his quarters at the Jedi Temple. Everyone should be asleep or medicating so he should have been able to sneak in without being noticed.

He had given Hermione his cloak because she appeared to have been cold and not use to the temperature here. "Thank you, once again for rescuing me" Hermione told him as they entered his quarters as he smiled

"I couldn't let them hurt you anymore. It's not what being a Jedi is all about" he informed her as Hermione gasped

"A Jedi? Wow, I am far away from my home" she breathed as Anakin only smiled more

"Don't worry, I will protect you until you can find your way home" he assured her, moving over to his closet where he removed his top half of his clothing and boots, leaving only his pants long.

Hermione felt herself going red at the sight of his bare, naked torso. He was so handsome! She thought

"So, um, you're a Jedi? What is involved with being a Jedi?" she asked curiously as he turned to move over to her

"Well, we are peace keepers of the galaxy. When we have to do, we carry out 'aggressive negotiations'" he smirked as she titled her head, confused.

"Aggressive negotiations?" she asked as he laughed.

"Negotiations with a lightsaber" he answered as she seemed even more confused,

"Wow, I must have landed in a whole another world" she confessed as he smirked

"You do seem like you know nothing about this galaxy" he agreed.

She nodded, "One minute I was sitting on my bed in my room at school, studying this…." She stopped, holding out the time turner to him, "I hit a lone button and I ended up in that alleyway" she finished.

Now it was Anakin's turn to be confused, "That's all new to me, I was just glad to save you" he informed her, as she agreed, before she started to yawn.

Anakin moved over towards her, "You should get some rest. Come with me" he told her, he took her hand, leading her over to the bed. Hermione laid her head against the cool surface of the pillow, allowing her eyes to close. She didn't realise how she tired and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Voldemort loomed over his followers, "I need to destroy Potter before he can kill me. I just need to weaken him first" he informed them as one spoke

"Potter seems to be surrounded by friends. If we were to take them away, then he would feel alone" as Voldemort suddenly had an idea.

"I need just one friend. I want you to bring me his friend Hermione Granger. If Harry finds she's missing, then he will come to save her before I kill him" he sneered. Turning to his followers, he snapped, "Now go and bring her to me" he ordered as they all fled from the room.

* * *

Anakin had not slept at all, instead he just watched how Hermione slept, she was so peaceful, her eyes closed and her mouth into a small smile. He didn't want to break the code and fall in love but there was something about her that drew him to her more.

He gently started to rub his hand along her hand, when the door chimed. Rolling his eyes, he tried to ignore the constant rings but they would not go away. So he slowly moved away from the bed and over to the door. He found Obi Wan on the other side, staring at him seriously.

"Master, its 6 in the morning, is there a problem?" he asked, as Obi Wan only shook his head

"Why don't you tell me? Starting with your disappearance from the club last night" he replied, going on, "Padme was so worried. We took her and Dorme back to her apartment but she almost wanted to come back to look for you here" he explained as Anakin cast a glance over at Hermione, nervously biting his top lip

"I wasn't feeling too well. I decided to take off" he lied as Obi Wan still wasn't happy,

"You could have told us. It would have saved a lot of trouble" he reminded him as Anakin laughed

"Then you would have wanted to have come back with me and you were having too much fun" he laughed looking back over his shoulder, Obi Wan asked

"Anakin, is something wrong?" as he shook his head

"No, just tired still" he lied once more, adding, "Look, I promise when I feel less tired and better, I will go visit Padme and talk to her" he promised as Obi Wan smiled,

"That's something of a good idea" he told him. He watched him move off as he closed the door again and moved back to Hermione.

Kneeling before her, he brushed a stray piece of hair off her face, "Good morning" he smirked as he saw her eyes flutter open,

"Oh, it wasn't a dream" she blushed as he only smirked more, "No, it's very real" he assured her.

* * *

Siri watched Obi Wan entered the room, very quiet and looked liked something was bothering him.

"Everything all alright?" she asked gently as Obi Wan sighed

"I have this feeling Anakin's hiding something from me" he replied as she laughed,

"Why would you say that?" she asked as Obi Wan spoke, "He said he left last night because he felt unwell, but just now he looked fine and kept looking back over his shoulder while he was talking to me" as Siri laughed more

"You think he's hiding something because of that?" she asked, almost in tears of laughter. Obi Wan only stared at her

"Anakin is sneaky at times and he wouldn't leave the club unless of an emergency and I don't think he was sick" he pointed out as Siri only got up and moved over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck

"Oh baby, you worry too much. He'll be fine" she assured him and before he could argue, she gave him a sweet, tender kiss.

* * *

Hermione watched Anakin tidy himself up, she only had her night wear with her, and no other clothes so she would need to just wear them for now. "Sorry about not having any clothes for you" Anakin told her, "Don't worry. I have a friend who can help me" he assured her

Hermione smiled, "Thanks, I really appreciate all your help. You've been really nice to me" she told him as he smiled

"It's been my pleasure. I hope you can stay around more" he told her as she smirked,

"Maybe I will. We could teach each other about what we know" she suggested as he laughed

"I'd like that" he replied, throwing his cloak on, "I'll be back in a few hours. Just remain here for now so no one ask questions" he instructed. He moved over to her, giving her a light kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you when I get back" he assured her and with that, he was gone and Hermione was left, feeling blushed about his kiss on her cheek. She felt her heart beating, there was something about him that drew her more to him.

* * *

When Harry and Ron awoke the next morning, they could not find Hermione among their group leaving for breakfast and had assumed she had gotten up earlier and was already in the great hall.

However, when they got to the Great Hall, Hermione was not there, "Parvati" Harry called seeing the girl turn around

"Yes, Harry, what is it?" she asked seeing him move closer.

"Have you seen Hermione this morning?" he asked as she shook her head.

"No, I haven't. In fact when we awoke this morning, all her stuff was still there on her bed but she wasn't. her sheets were not touched. It's like she's gone" she told him as Ron and Harry both gasped

"Gone!? That can't be" Harry gasped as Ron agreed

"It's not like Hermione to disappear" he added as Harry nodded, "We have to speak to Dumbledore about this. He should be able to help us" he suggested, as Ron pointed out

"How about we eat first then we go after him" as Harry was more worried about Hermione, but he also felt hungry too.

"Alright but then no more delays" he warned him taking their seats at their table.

* * *

When Anakin arrived at Padme's apartment, he found her staring at the Courscant mid morning/afternoon sky, simply alone, dressed in a simple light knee length purple dress. She was so beautiful but he didn't want to push it further now that Hermione was in his life.

Moving over to her, he spoke, "Excuse me, m'lady but you were worried about me" he smirked seeing her jump before turning around

"Anakin!" she gasped, throwing her arms around him, before she hit him "Don't you dare do what you did last night again!" she exclaimed, "You scared me" she told him as he smirked

"Sorry, I wasn't feeling well" he lied looking at her. She was the one person he hated lying to and she knew it.

"You left not because you were sick but for something else. What happened?' she demanded, as Anakin looked out over the skyline, he didn't want to say anything but he hated lying to her.

"Nothing happen. I'm here now, but I do need a favour" he told her as she looked at him, "Anything" she assured him as he took a deep breath, "I need to know if you have any girl clothes" he blurted out as she blinked

"Why?" she asked as he corrected himself

"I have a friend at the Temple, who's been asking around and thought I would help her" as Padme smiled

"Awe, aren't you sweet. Let's see what I can do" she told her, moving off to her room,

"Let's see what I can do. I may have a friend who can help deliver some here" she informed him. Following her to her room, he wondered what Hermione was doing right now.

* * *

All this new information was so overwhelming to Hermione. It was all too much to take in at once. As she made her way around Anakin's quarters, she discovered new information about her rescuer-dubbed the 'Hero with no Fear' claimed one holo news.

He was famous here and a very talented Jedi Knight. He was gorgeous and she was surprised to find no girl had come into his life to be with him. She moved over to a row of holo pictures of Anakin with another Jedi and a female, entitled the 'Defenders of Justice'.

She felt amazed about him, that she was startled by the door and Anakin's words came back to her, _'Try not to be seen, Just for now'_ and so quickly, she ducked into the fresher, sliding the door shut as the main door opened.

" _Anakin?"_ came the voice, _"Anakin, are you in here_?" they asked once more as Hermione remained very, very quiet.

Obi Wan looked around the room-the bed was unmade, the chairs were pulled out, the table was lined with documents and photos yet there was something about this room, that told Obi Wan he was hiding something and he wanted to know why he was hiding once more.

With no sign of Anakin anywhere, he sighed and left, sliding the door shut as Hermione peered around from the fresher, _Who was that?_ she wondered. This world was a strange place and there was a lot to learn about.

* * *

"So Anakin, will you tell me how your friend likes her clothes?" Padme asked, handing another bag of beautiful clothes to Anakin, who smirked, "Of course and you'll possibly meet her one day" he assured her

Padme laughed, "I would like that very much" she replied, with a light kiss on Anakin's cheek, he thanked her for the help and about leaving her alone last night, scaring her.

He was gone, and Padme felt alone. There was something about Anakin, that she wished there was more that could happen with them, but they were afraid of being caught and so they remained good friends.

* * *

"Professor, Hermione's missing. We need to do something about this" Harry blurted out as soon as they had entered Dumbledore's office, with Ron in tow behind him.

"She's missing. How could this be?" Dumbledore asked then as Harry and Ron approached the desk

"She was not in her room when the other woke this morning and her bed had not been touched to wake up from" he explained as Ron added

"And her clothes were still there with her belongings, just her sleep wear gone. It's like she's vanished" he explained as Harry nodded.

"I see. Well, this is concerning. I need to look at this closer and when I found out something. I will inform you but for now, you need to be at your lessons. Off you go" he informed them as Harry and Ron seemed reluctant to go but listened to Dumbledore and headed off. As Dumbledore moved over to his pensive to try and figure how Hermione simply disappeared.

* * *

Hermione held up the beautiful dress in her hands, "Oh Anakin, it's gorgeous. I never seen such beautiful clothes before" she informed him as he smiled

"Well, I told you I would find you some more clothes and I did" he replied, before he cleared his throat, "Actually, I had hoped that you would wear one of these dress out tonight" he pointed out as Hermione gasped

"Oh Anakin, are you asking me out on a date?" she asked as he shifted his feet,

"Unless, you don't want to" he muttered as Hermione felt overwhelmed,

"Oh Anakin! I would love to" she cried, throwing her arms around him, Anakin didn't hold her back but wrapped his arms around her small frame,

"So that's a yes?" he asked as she looked up into his blue eyes

"It's a yes!" she happily exclaimed. However she had **no** idea that her presence in Anakin's life was about to change dramatically.


	6. Chp5 - Romantic Dinners&More Surprises

**Chapter 5: Romantic Dinners & More Surprises**

 _Author's note-There is a surprise I decided to add to the story for more of an interesting twist just to show that there is something that has connected Hermione and her friends to Anakin and his friends. Also, I have made a hint of a sub romance_

With the stars lighting the night sky of Courscant, Anakin and Hermione secretly left the temple. She was dressed in a beautiful strapless pale blue dress with sparkling heels and her hair straightened and held up in a neat high bun with glitter.

Anakin knew it was too risky if they went somewhere where everyone knew him but he wanted to take her someone special and so he knew the perfect place. Hermione had never let herself fall for anyone but there was something about him that let herself be different and she liked that.

"Oh Anakin, it's gorgeous!" she exclaimed as he helped her from the speeder as he smiled

"I needed to show you some place quiet and romantic" he replied taking her arm, he led her into the small restaurant

"You do know how to make a girl all excited" she informed him as he laughed

"Only the special ones I like" he smirked, staring at her. He couldn't help but feel something more. He was falling in love with Hermione, a girl who had fallen into his world accidentally.

Anakin entered the restaurant with Hermione on his arm, who's eyes could not believe that she was here and opened her heart for the very first time. He leads her over to their table and helps her into her seat before taking his seat opposite her and taking her hands in his

"Oh Anakin, no one has ever done this for me and that's because at Hogwarts, we aren't allowed out except on weekends to the local village" she explained as Anakin seemed still confused

"Why you have rules there like we have at the Temple" he laughed, as she blushed,

"And I have never let someone take me out on a date before" she added as he smiled,

"Something we both have in common. I have never wanted to open my heart open for heartbreak" he replied as she stared into his deep, intense blue eyes

"Until now" she whispered, feeling his hands holding hers firmly as the waiter came over and he took their orders.

"I wonder what the food will be like" she laughed as Anakin smiled

"Believe me, it may be new to you but you will enjoy it" he promised and as they each stared into each other's eyes, Anakin slid into the chair next to her, placed a hand on her soft neck, he breathed softly

"Hermione" as she stared sweetly at him and before she could breathe once more, she felt his lips touch hers in a soft, passionate romantic first kiss.

* * *

Obi Wan was becoming concerned for Anakin, ever since that night at the club, he was not himself. Why was he sneaking around and avoiding talking to him? Did he kiss Padme at the club? Had he form a secret relationship with her he didn't want him to know about?

Siri had told him not to worry about it but he couldn't and would find out what he was hiding.

"Obi Wan, don't worry about Anakin tonight" Siri spoke watching him sitting in his chair by the window, "Why don't you come over here?" she seductively whispered as he laughed

"Maybe I will" he teased "But I am worried for Anakin" he told her as she sighed and moved over behind him, rubbing his shoulders gently

"Obi Wan, you worry too much. Anakin will tell you if something is wrong when he wants to" she assured him

"For now" she added, moving into his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck as Obi Wan felt her lips touch his and he simply forgot about his worries with Anakin.

* * *

Padme stood on her small balcony simply watching the night traffic speeding by. Her thoughts went to back to Anakin and how he kept his heart closed to love. She tried to do the same and avoid love but since that night at the club, since he looked into her eyes, she felt her heart open for him but he didn't say anything.

Why was he so afraid? She wondered. She was still thinking about him when a voice entered the room. It was unlike any normal voice she recognised-soft and quiet but still startled her. "Hello?" she asked, "Who's there?" she asked moving for her blaster

"Tell me who you are before I called security" she warned them as they spoke,

"Please don't. I need you help and I don't know how I got here" they spoke as Padme looked around

"Please, step forward towards me so I can see you?" she asked as they fumbled,

"Okay" they replied and stepped into a nearby light. Padme gasped. He was younger but cute. He had dark brown hair with cool blue eyes with clear glasses in front of them. He was dressed in blue jeans and a dark black sweater.

"Who are you?" Padme asked as he looked around

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter" he replied as Padme smiled,

"Nice to meet you. I'm Senator Padme Amidala and I am surprised to see you here. How did you get here?" she asked as he gave a half smile

"I don't know. One minute I am at Hogwarts then next minute, I am in your apartment" he told her as she tilted her head

"Hogwarts? Never heard of it. You're on Courscant" she explained as Harry nodded,

"I must be really far away. I was looking for my friend. She's disappeared and no one knows where she went" he explained as Padme listened

"Your friend is a she?" she asked as he nodded

"Yes" as Padme went on

"I have a friend who was here this morning. He was asking for some clothes for his female friend but I think something is up" she explained. Harry looked at Padme

"You don't think that my friend is with your friend, do you?" he asked as Padme simply sighed

"I don't know. Anakin is not one for secrets recently. Why should he start now?" she asked him, going on, "You can stay here for tonight and how ever long you need to" she smiled as Harry nodded

"Thank you. You're very kind" he replied. Padme looked at Harry. He was very charming and polite and though he was a few years younger than her, she could only help but smile at him.

* * *

Ron was now really concerned. Not that he had all the perfect duties for his house pushed on him, but that Hermione and Harry were now missing and no one knew where they went.

Harry had told him that he was going to Quidditch practice and maybe find Hermione around but according to Fred and George, Harry never even showed up. Dumbledore had never gotten back to them about where he felt Hermione had disappeared too.

He needed to find out where they went before anything bad happened. "Professor. Professor McGonagall!" he called as he saw his head of house teacher a few steps ahead of him. She turned to acknowledge him

"Mr Weasley. Is something wrong?" she asked as Ron finally reached her

"Yes, A few days ago Hermione went missing and just now Harry's missing and no one knows where" he informed her as she gasped in shock.

"No one knows where. Where were they last when they disappeared?" she asked as Ron replied

"Hermione was in her room and Harry was on his way to Quidditch practice" as she appeared more worried

"This is very serious. Does Professor Dumbledore know?" she asked as he nodded,

"Yes but only about Hermione" he informed her as she nodded, "Come with me. He will need to know about Harry's disappearance as well" she told him. With that, Ron followed Professor McGonagall down the hallway, pushing past students, who were chatting amongst themselves.

Ron knew what they were talking about and he needed to know where they went soon. They were his friends and just wanted to make sure they were safe.

* * *

Hermione slowly broke away from Anakin. She simply smiled and felt her lips flushed with red. "Oh, Anakin. That was beautiful" she whispered as Anakin smirked,

"Yes, and for someone who hasn't fallen in love before. You know how to kiss" he told her as she blushed redder than before

"I guess I just know how to" she smiled, taking a sip of her drink. "So what happens now?" she asked as he sighed

"I don't know. I think I love you Hermione. I can't explain why but there is something about you that makes me drawn to you and I don't want to lose you" he replied. "I have never wanted to fall in love but now…." His voice trailed off as she took his hand

"It's alright. I know what you mean. I love you too and I don't want to leave you" she answered him as he took another bite of his food before he smirked

"Come on, let's get out of here" he told her, taking her hand, he quickly paid their bill and dashed from the restaurant but not without being watched.

* * *

Palpatine gleamed with interest. He had been without an apprentice for too long and Skywalker would be perfect. The Chosen One and the Hero with No Fear, if he fell than it would be a perfect weapon against the Jedi.

He watched Skywalker leave the restaurant with the mysterious who he knew wasn't Senator Amidala. "So Skywalker, you have a new friend. Perfect. She will die and you will fall" he smirked evilly as the speeder flew off into the night sky.

* * *

"So you're saying now Harry has disappeared as well?" Dumbledore asked. Though he thought something was wrong earlier as Ron nodded

"Yes. He never made it to Quidditch practice" he explained once more as Professor McGonagall spoke

"Albus, this is serious. We need to find them as soon as possible. Harry and Hermione are two students we can't afford to lose" she reminded him before she moved over to him, in a low voice. "Besides, there is the matter of Miss Granger's little device" she hinted as Ron tried to listen but she had been speaking too low.

Finally Dumbledore looked over at Ron, "Mr Weasley. I believe I have discovered something that may have caused Harry and Hermione to disappear" he told him as Ron listened with interest as he went on, "There is a porthole. Unlike a port key or any spell known transports a person to a whole new world. I believe that Harry and Hermione may have discovered it and have been removed from this world to a new place" he went on as Ron moved closer

"Can we go after them? we have to save them!" he exclaimed as Dumbledore smiled,

"Yes, we can. We can follow them and see where they have been taken to" he replied, "Mineva, I would like for you to stay here and take charge of the school. If any teacher asks, we have gone to London for business" he told her as she nodded and left the office.

As soon as she left, Dumbledore smiled, "Now Mr Weasley, please join me up here near the pensive" he told him as a nervous Ron, slowly approached the pensive.

"What's going on?" he asked as Dumbledore smiled

"Soon it will all be clear" he assured him and before Ron's very eyes, a white light appeared nearby and with that, they were gone, far away from the comforts of Dumbledore's office and Hogwarts completely.

* * *

Hermione and Anakin arrived back to total silence at the Jedi Temple and ran ahead to his quarters. He opened the door and they rushed in, giggling. Hermione had let her beautiful shiny hair flow down her shoulders and back. She was even more beautiful.

Anakin smiled, "You're so beautiful" he breathed as she smiled

"Really? No one has told me before" she informed him as he laughed

"They should have long ago" he replied, moving over to her, he swept her into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck, carrying her over to his bed. She undid his shirt while he undid her beautiful dress, throwing them to the floor along with their shoes, till he was still in his pants and she in her under garments.

"Oh Anakin" she gushed as Anakin kissed her neck and lips, as she went on, "Anakin. Anakin" looking into his eyes, "What are you doing?" she asked while he smirked

"What do you think I am doing?" he asked, "I love you. I want to make this night perfect" he told her as she simply blushed

"Oh, I love you" she breathed, as she kissed his lips and neck while he kissed her lips, neck and moved down her body. She felt happy and enjoyed being with him and she couldn't care about her life without Anakin.

* * *

Having no idea where they landed, Dumbledore and Ron looked around, confused look on Ron's face as Dumbledore seemed to know where they were.

"This must be the place so they have to be around this city" he told him as Ron spoke,

"Do you think they know that they're both here?" he asked as Dumbledore shook his head

"I don't think so but we can only hope that they haven't gotten into too much trouble" he replied as they proceeded down the road. Different species past them as well as humans and Ron suddenly felt the nerves more than ever and stayed close to Dumbledore.

His wand in his back pocket but he was glad he was not wearing his school robes and just his casual clothes. Dumbledore stopped him as they heard voices.

" _Obi Wan, stop it. Anakin is not tricking you and he just wants to have his own fun"_ a voice spoke as another replied

" _But he should know not to sneak out and knows that is just inviting trouble"_ as she laughed

" _He's not your padawan anymore so let's just go back and have our own fun"_ she smirked turning the corner, they gasped as they saw Dumbledore and Ron standing before them.

"Who are you?" Obi Wan asked, his hand on his lightsaber and holding Siri's hand.

"We're not here to harm you but believe to have landed here accidentally as well as two of our friends" he told them as Siri spoke

"Friends? Where did you come from? Are you from another planet?" she asked as Ron shook his head

"Not even this world" he answered as Obi Wan looked at them carefully

"And your friends are where?" he asked as Ron shook his head

"We don't know" he answered him as Siri told them

"Come with us. Maybe the council can help you" she suggested showing them to the way and Obi Wan for the moment forgot about Anakin's whereabouts for their strangers.

* * *

Padme wasn't bothered with Harry's sudden appearance. She, in fact, enjoyed company. There was something about him that she didn't mind. She had changed into a simple night dress with her brown hair in ringlets as she now sat with Harry in the living room.

"So Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, impressive?" she told him as he smiled

"Yeah, I've been there for six years now and I have my fair share of troubles" he smiled as she laughed.

"Well, I've been there. I've seen it all. War, devastation and pain and yet, never love" she sighed with deep regret as Harry placed a hand on her leg

"I know what you mean. I have had crushes on girls but they've always broken my heart" he replied. Padme smiled

"I find that hard to believe a boy like you" she pointed out as he laughed,

"I'm 17. 18 next year" he told her. His eyes meeting hers and before, either spoke. Harry inched closer to Padme and wrapped his arm around Padme's slim waist. She didn't fight him as she allowed him before they knew what to think or say, Padme felt Harry's gentle lips against her angelic lips.

 _Now that Dumbledore and Ron are there, will Anakin and Hermione's secret be out? Palpatine and Voldemort are plotting their nasty plans and Anakin and Hermione will be forced to save each other with the help of their friends, however, will they accept their friend's plan for their safety. Stay tuned?_


	7. Chp6 - Visions & Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 6: Visions and Secrets Revealed**

 _Harry's Dream_

" _Crucio!" came the voice as the victim screamed in pain. They were already in searing pain as it felt like their body was on fire before it stopped once more and the cold eerie voice spoke._

" _Where is Hermione Granger?" they asked as the figure shook their head_

" _I'll never tell you" they spat as the first smirked_

" _No matter. I know what to do to make her come" they smirked as Anakin's eyes widen in fear._

" _She'll never fall for your tricks" he spat before he heard a laugh and then searing pain rushing through his body once again._

 _End of dream_

Harry's eyes widened in fear before he pulled back from Padme, who stared in shock. "What's wrong?" she asked noticing his sudden change and she thought it was her, started to move away before he reached out for her hand.

"No, don't go" he pleaded with her as she stopped.

"What happened?" she asked as Harry tried desperately to shake the memory from his head.

"I don't know. It was like a nightmare and it was just strange" he told her as she wrapped her arms around him, in comfort.

"I am sure that everything will be alright. I promise nothing is going to happen to you" she assured him as he smiled slightly. It wasn't him he was concerned about. It was Hermione. This figure, which he had no doubt was Voldemort wanted her but he was torturing someone else.

It wasn't anyone he knew so who was he? He wondered as Padme slowly stroked his arm

"So about that kiss?" she asked as Harry smiled.

"Yeah, it was amazing. I am surprised that you haven't been kissed more. Your lips are so soft and sweet" he told her as Padme blushed.

"Thank you" she replied as he smirked, "Do you want to kiss again?" he asked as she giggled before he slid an arm around her slim waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck before their lips touched each other's once again.

* * *

Anakin awoke the next morning to find Hermione sleeping soundly on his chest. A light sheet wrapped up to her chest with her hair flowing down her back. She was a beautiful girl and he couldn't help but be drawn to her. She was someone who had could see opening his heart for love because it would be his first love as well as Hermione's first love.

He saw her move and he smirked. "Good morning beautiful" he smirked as she smiled up at him.

"Good morning handsome" she replied, leaning in, they shared a sweet morning kiss. "Last night was amazing. I have never had that much fun before" she informed him as he smiled.

"I do it all for you. I love you Hermione" he confessed as she felt so overwhelmed,

"Oh Anakin. I love you too and I mean it because there is something about you. I can't explain it" she explained as he smirked back.

"I feel the same way" he replied staring deeply into each other's eyes. A sharp knock ran through the room as Anakin and Hermione's eyes shot over to the door.

"Anakin! It's Obi Wan. I need to speak to you!" Obi Wan's voice called through the door as Hermione quickly grabbed her clothes as Anakin helped her

"Quick, hide in the fresher" he told her, with another kiss before she slid in and closed the door. Anakin grabbeda loose fitted shirt and his sleep pants before moving for the door.

"Yes. Master. What brings you here so early this morning?" he innocently asked however his old master wasn't smiling.

"The council has called an emergency meeting because of two strange new guests who arrived here last night" he explained before he went on. "So, you will need to be dressed and up at the chambers in 5 minutes" he warned him as Anakin nodded.

"Understood, master. You go ahead before me. I'll meet you up there" he assured him, sliding the door shut as Obi Wan stared at the now, closed door in disbelief. He sensed Anakin's sense alright but what was the unknown sense he also sensed. He slowly moved back from the door but not too far.

"Hermione" Anakin whispered as he quickly changed from his sleep pants into his normal Jedi clothing as the fresher door slid open and he found Hermione smiling at him, dressed in a simple light pale pink dress with her hair tied into a neatly braided plait down her back.

"What's going on?" she asked as Anakin replied. "I have to go to a council meeting. I shouldn't be too long" he assured her as Hermione moved towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'll miss you" she sighed sadly as he smirked.

"I'll be thinking of you while I am away" he promised as she smirked.

"And I will be thinking of you" she smirked as Anakin moved for his Jedi utility belt and lightsaber before throwing his cloak on.

"Let's hope this meeting goes quickly" he told her, pulling her into his grasp, she felt his lips touched hers once again. This time, a long, lingering kiss leaving her smiling all over, "Don't take too long" she whispered before he cheekily smirked

"I'll try not to" he promised and with that, he was gone leaving her alone in the room.

* * *

Anakin arrived at the Jedi Council chambers to find the rest of the council seated and waiting for him to take his seat. He spied two new people but they were dressed far differently for anyone from this galaxy and Anakin felt his heart sink. _Oh no, they weren't here about Hermione weren't they? To try and take her away from him?_

He wondered but he quickly dismissed that thought and silently took his seat as Obi Wan watched him curiously. A lump formed in his throat: did Obi Wan know about his secret with Hermione?

He just remained quiet and turned to listen as Master Windu spoke, "So would you like to explain to us your situation and we'll try to help you in the best way we can" he spoke as Dumbledore stepped forward.

"Yes. I am Head master Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I believe that this is all new to you but it is new to us too. We seem to have discovered a black hole from our world to yours and believe that it has already sent two of our students here" he started. "With me is one of our students Ron Weasley. His two best friends are the students sent here" he added as Ron stepped forward and Master Yoda spoke

"Tell us who your friends and how long has it been since they disappeared" he spoke as Ron suddenly felt nervous.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Hermione went missing only two days ago and Harry went missing last night. No one has seen this in our world and Hermione went missing in the middle of the night" he spoke as Anakin felt his eyes widen.

 _She was here! Hermione! They were here for her!_ He tuned out from the conversation to think of Hermione. She couldn't leave. He loved her. This can't be happening as he heard Obi Wan's voice, "Anakin! Anakin!" he exclaimed before Master Windu called over to him,

"Skywalker! Pay attention. Unless you know something about what they are telling us?" he asked as Anakin suddenly snapped back into the conversation.

"No, nothing" seeing Obi Wan eyed him curiously as he tried to listen to the others talking. How could he admit to the council that he knew about Hermione all this time?

* * *

"Fools! You fools! How could you let them escape!" Voldemort sneered at his death eaters "Potter is gone and so is his friend and you don't know where they are?" he snapped. His red eyes glaring at his followers who tried not to directly look at him because of their failure as one stepped forward.

"My lord, it appears that they have disappeared from our world all together and Dumbledore has gone after them personally" one informed him as Voldemort smirked, stroking his faithful pet snake.

"So Dumbledore's gone after them. He may know where we can find them. See if you can sneak into Hogwarts and discover where they've gone to" he ordered them seeing them quickly obey and exit the room. Soon, it will be all over and Potter will be dead while he rules the magical world.

* * *

With the day off in the Senate, Padme spent her day trying to contact Anakin. He was the only one she trusted to know about Harry's sudden appearance but unfortunately she couldn't get in touch with him. His comlink couldn't be heard and went unanswered.

"He's not answering his comlink at the moment so we'll just wait here till he answers" she informed him as Harry asked

"Can't we go anywhere on this planet?" as Padme shook her head

"It's too risky and we don't know if anyone who is after you followed you" she replied as Harry raised a hand to his forehead to where his scar was. It was fine at the moment which meant that Voldemort wasn't near but he was starting to trust Padme so he hated to argue back with her and remains silent.

Padme speaks first "So, about this friend. She is here you say?" she asks him as Harry shrugs

"I don't know. I think so. If the same thing that happened to me, happened to her then she might be here" he replied. Secretly hoping she was as Padme assured him

"Don't worry. When Anakin contacts me, we'll find your friend" she promised. She only hoped this nagging thought she had that involved Anakin's recently suspicious behaviour didn't have anything to do Harry's friend.

* * *

Finally free of the council chambers, Anakin dashed down the hallway towards his quarters as Obi Wan exited with Masters Windu and Yoda, Dumbledore and Ron. "Something troubling Skywalker, there is" Yoda spoke as Obi Wan nodded,

"Do you think he knows about this situation?" he asked as Yoda nodded.

"More to this he does know. Watch him Obi Wan, you will" he instructed him as Obi Wan nodded.

"I understand" he promised them as Dumbledore spoke.

"Perhaps Ron should go with you. If Harry or Hermione is with him, maybe Ron will be able to tell you" he suggested as Obi Wan agreed,

"Good idea. We'll head out now" he informed him before he beckoned Ron to follow him down the hallway.

* * *

As soon as his slid the door open, Hermione spoke. "There you are!" she exclaimed, warmly embracing him. "Your comlink has been ringing nearly all morning. I didn't answer it but it could be important" she told him as Anakin listened.

"I'll check it out but first…." He stopped, pulling her in for a kiss "Missed you" he told her as Hermione blushed

"Not as much as I missed you" she teased, taking his hand. He led her over to the comlink. "It's Padme. Wonder what she wants" he muttered before he called.

"Skywalker here" he spoke as he heard Padme giggle

" _Oh Ani, you don't have to act like that for me"_ she told him as he laughed

"What's wrong?" he asked as he heard her reply

" _I can't say over the comlink. You need to come here. Its important"_ as Anakin became worried.

"I'm on my way" he promised hanging up. He moved for another cloak and handed it to Hermione. "Here, slip this on" he told her as Hermione began confused.

"What's this for?" she asked as he explained. "I want you to come with me. Not stay here alone and besides. Padme's my friend and she won't mind" he replied as she slipped the coat on and donned the hood over her face.

"Perfect" he smirked seeing her smile before he took her hand, "Come on, lets' get out of here before Obi Wan stops me" he told her exiting the room and into the hallway where Anakin quickly cast a glance up and down before pulling Hermione along after him.

* * *

Watching from a short distance away, a hooded cloak figure observed Anakin pulling a smaller figure cloaked after him. "So Skywalker. You have found a new friend" they spoke

"Another friend to watch die before your eyes then you fall and become an agent of the Dark side" they went on before he turned to another figure.

"Remember your objective. Only Skywalker's friend. Leave Skywalker for now. If we want him to fall to the dark side, we need his new friend" they informed him as the figure nodded

"As you wish" he told him before flying off.

* * *

Padme became startled with the door chimed sounded though she knew who it was already. "Do you want me to get it?" Harry asked as Padme held him back.

"No. 3Po will get it" she informed him and sure enough, they heard her droid speak.

"Oh Master Anakin! How good it is to see you" he exclaimed, "Mistress Padme is expecting you" he informed him leading him into the living room along with Hermione.

"Padme. Is something wrong?" he asked before his eyes flew over to Harry.

"Who's he?" he asked as Padme looked straight at him

"Who's your friend?" she asked as Anakin fumbled but remained strong.

"This is going to be hard to explain but this is my new friend" he told her, as she moved forward and pulled back her hood from her face. Harry gasped.

"Hermione! You are here!" he happily cried as Hermione smiled.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" she asked before they shared a friendly embrace.

"I don't know. One minute I am walking to the stadium then I am in her apartment" he explained as Hermione remembered how she got here.

"Just like me. I was in my room then I see a small button and when I press it. I am in the streets here" she explained.

"Anakin saved me" she added as he wrapped his arms around her. "Now I love him" she confessed as Harry was shocked.

"What!?" he exclaimed as Padme nudged him and he remembered.

"Oh well, I guess I am being secretive too. I kissed Padme" he confessed as Anakin gasped.

"Padme! That's a surprise" he smirked cheekily as Padme blushed.

"I couldn't help it. He was so charming" she admitted wrapping an arm around Harry. Anakin smiled but there was still a bigger issue at hand.

"That's great for us but what about their friends?" he noted as Harry and Hermione seemed confused. "What are you talking about?" they both asked as Anakin went on,

"Your headmaster and friend are here looking for you" as Hermione gasped,

"Oh no! What are we going to do?" she asked as another voice spoke.

" _You don't have much of a choice"_ and all four turned around to find 3Po standing with Obi Wan and Ron both with shocks on their faces.

"Anakin. You lied this morning" he told him but Anakin was too stunned to say anything.

"You followed us, master!" he exclaimed, trying to control his anger as he went on. "How could you do that! its like you don't trust me!" he informed him but Obi Wan shot back.

"You sat there in the council chambers listening to their situation and you knew about Hermione and you didn't say anything" he told him as Padme stepped forward.

"Maybe he didn't want to say anything because she wasn't there to speak up" she explained but Obi Wan quickly fired back.

"Padme, it's not the point. He still knew and I bet that he lied about that night at the club. He sensed Hermione and he's been hiding her since" he informed her as Anakin just stood there. He wanted to fight back but something else was happening to him and the last thing he heard was Hermione, Obi Wan and Padme calling his name.

 _Anakin's dream_

 _Anakin's eyes widen in fear as he saw Palpatine, though he wasn't the same Palpatine he knew. He was all crinkly and old and evil. He laughed as Hermione screamed in fear once more. Her hands tied above her head to the post behind her and she was dressed in a short skirt and bikini top._

" _Please, no" she cried as Palpatine spoke._

" _You know what you have to do. Just tell me where Anakin Skywalker is" he informed her as Hermione remained strong_

" _I'll never betray Anakin" she told him, struggling against her binds. Anakin wanted to scream out but it would do no use. It was a vision. Nothing more as Palpatine smirked._

" _If you won't betray him, maybe your friend will" he teased her as Hermione gasped seeing Harry brought out._

" _Now where is Anakin Skywalker?" he asked as Hermione cried out_

" _No please. Don't. I can't betray Anakin!" she protested as she looked at her friend who's eyes told her not to worry about him_

" _Oh well. I will have Skywalker and it will be still be for you" he told her, raising his hands, he pushed Harry towards Hermione, who fell at her feet before each of them felt a wave of lighting running through their bodies as they screamed out in pain._

 _End of dream_

 _Next time- Will Anakin and Harry inform the council of what they have seen? Will Obi Wan inform the council of Anakin's lie? What have Palpatine and Voldemort planned? Do the visions tell the future? The council and Dumbledore make a decision that causes Anakin and Hermione to rebel severely._


	8. Chp 7 - Decisions Are Made

**Chapter 7: Decisions Are Made**

Anakin slowly stirred in his position on one of Padme's soft wide, couches, his vision was blurry and he still felt a little light headed but slowly, he could make out the outlines of Padme, Hermione, Obi Wan, Harry and Ron staring down at him.

He couldn't remember how he got on the couch or why he was lying down, so naturally, he asked the first thing on his mind.

"What's wrong?" he asked trying to sit up as Hermione held him back

"We don't know. One minute, you were talking with us then you went quiet and passed out. Obi Wan had to carry over to the couch" she explained, "You made us worry sick" she added as he seemed surprised

"Passed out? How long was I out for?" he asked as Padme spoke

"For a good 30 minutes, what happened?" she asked as Anakin heard the screams in his head once more

" _Please, no" Hermione cried struggling against her binds as Palpatine laughed then more screams through the lighting he threw at them._ "I don't want to talk about it" he informed them seeing at Hermione, he placed a hand on her face.

"You were worried too baby?" he teased as she slapped his arm

"Yes! Don't do that again" she cried throwing her arms around him before he wrapped his arms around her slim slender frame before he became confused "Wait, Obi Wan? What are you doing here?" he asked as Obi Wan laughed

"You must have hit your head hard Anakin because I am here about your little secret" he explained looking over at Hermione, who looked at Anakin

"Anakin, he knows. He must have followed us to Padme's apartment" she told him as Obi Wan went on

"Yes and you don't have much of a choice now. Ron's here too and he can't hide this from their teacher" he explained as Padme spoke again

"We should all go to the Temple and explain our stories. Obi Wan's right. There's no way out now" she explained as Anakin felt his anger rising, no doubt Hermione and him will be separated again and the screams still rang through his ears.

"Alright, lets' go. There's something the council needs to know about anyway" he explained as Hermione helped him up whilst Obi Wan and Ron lead the way out followed by Padme holding Harry's hand and lastly Anakin and Hermione, not before he spun her in front of him.

"What is it?' she asked as he smiled,

"Not matter what happens. I'll never leave you" he promised as she nodded

"I'll remain by your side at all times" she smirked before he pulled her in closer to share a romantic passionate kiss together. However, deep down, neither of them believed that the council would go light on either of them.

* * *

Masters Yoda and Windu walked alongside Dumbledore listening to his story and problems when a young Jedi Knight Serra Koto ran towards them.

"Masters, I'm sorry to disturb you but I have a message from Master Kenobi" she explained as Master Windu looked at her.

"Yes, what is it?' he asked as Serra went on.

"He says that he is on his way back to the Temple and request an audience with the council. Senator Amidala and Jedi Anakin Skywalker are with him along with some guests" she explained as Master Yoda looked up at Master Windu and Dumbledore,

"An answer to your problem he may have. Serra, escort Obi Wan and his companions to the chamber when they arrive" he explained as Serra bowed

"Yes Master" she replied, running off as Master Windu spoke.

"If it is indeed about your problem headmaster, then that means that Anakin has being lying to us and Senator Amidala knows too" he explained as Master Yoda added,

"Only time will tell but we shall make our way to the chamber to greet them first, we will" before they moved back down the hallway towards the council chamber.

* * *

No one spoke as Obi Wan brought the speeder in for a smooth landing and greeted Serra. "Master Yoda and Master Windu have both been informed of your request and have told me to tell you that they will meet you in the council chambers" she explained as he nodded

"Thank you Serra" he told her turning back to his friends. "Come on, we don't want to keep them waiting now do we?" he asked as they simply remained quiet and proceeded after Obi Wan.

Ron walked along with Harry and Padme, noticing the little looks of affection they had for each other while Hermione walked with Anakin.

"Anakin, I'm worried. What if they try to separate us?" she asked as Anakin shook his head

"Hermione, I promised you at the apartment that I will never leave you and I mean it" he promised before finally reaching the chambers where Obi Wan turned to them. "Wait here, I'll speak to them first. Ron, come with me" he instructed him who moved forward and entered the chambers before the doors slid shut once again.

"Master Kenobi. Important news you have, do you?" Yoda asked as Master Kenobi nodded

"Yes. You asked me earlier to follow Anakin in case he was hiding something and Ron and I and well, I think Senator Amidala and he can explain it for themselves" he explained before all eyes turned over to the doors sliding open to reveal Padme, Anakin, Harry and Hermione.

They quietly strolled in ignoring the whispers amongst the Masters till they were standing in the middle of the chamber. "Found them you have, I see?" Yoda asked as Obi Wan shook his head

"No Master. Anakin and Padme have been keeping secrets. They knew about Harry and Hermione's arrival and said nothing" he informed them as Anakin looked down,

"Anakin. You lied this morning in the meeting then, I take it?" Master Windu asked as Anakin nodded

"Yes Master" he muttered as Senator Amidala tried to defend him.

"Masters, with all due respect, perhaps Anakin didn't know the seriousness of this matter. He was just a Jedi Knight saving a young girl. He didn't know much about her" she spoke as Hermione clasped Anakin's hand tightly before she raised her head

"I'm afraid that's not true. You see I told I wasn't from here but from a place called Hogwarts" she corrected, smirking to Anakin, "But I asked him not to tell anyone about my presence here" she lied as Dumbledore spoke

"So how did Harry and you exactly get here. Do you remember?" he asked as she answered clearly.

"I'm not sure about Harry since I only about his arrival an hour ago, but I remember sitting on my bed studying my time turner given me when I found a small button that wasn't on the small parchment given to me along with it and thinking it was harmless, I pressed it where before I knew, I was whisked away into a dark alley back street which brought my arrival to a group of unwanted visitors who tried to attack me before Anakin saved me" she explained before he looked at Harry who shrugged

"I don't know how I can explain mine. One minute, I was walking to Quidditch then a bright light appeared around me and next thing, I knew I found myself in Padme's apartment" he informed them.

"Strange these arrivals are. Almost like the work of the Sith, it is" Yoda explained as Master Windu seemed confused

"Why would the Sith be interested in these students?" he asked as another Jedi council member Ki Adi Mundi spoke

"Perhaps it has something to do with the Chosen One?" he suggested to them looking over at Anakin.

"Dark times we are facing. I fear the Sith Lord will try and corrupt Anakin" Master Windu explained as Anakin shook his head

"Master, I will not fall to the dark side. I won't fail you" he explained before Shaak Ti spoke

"Perhaps not corrupt you on your own but with those you care for" looking over at Hermione and Padme. Dumbledore agreed

"It is too dangerous for Hermione to be here with Anakin. She needs to be back at Hogwarts. Harry included" he explained as Anakin spoke up

"I can protect anyone. I'll allow them to stay with me" he protested before Mace cut him off

"Anakin, you are already in enough trouble. Let us decide an appropriate course" he informed him

"Now wait outside and the council will discuss these matters" he went on as Anakin, with an angered look across his face simply bowed and left along with Hermione, Padme, Harry and Ron. Harry was following them with something burned. It was his scar and that was not a good sign.

* * *

"Something going on between Anakin and Hermione there is. I can sense it" Yoda spoke once the doors closed before Master Windu nodded

"I agree. Separation is the best thing for them. We cannot allow him to become attached and fall to the dark side because of this" he explained as Dumbledore added,

"It may be a little hard now. I don't think they will be willing to separate from each other willingly" he agreed

"For the Jedi's future, they will have to" Mace told him as Dumbledore told them,

"Harry needs to stay here away from Voldemort's clutches and Anakin can perhaps come back with us providing that Hermione remains with Harry for company?" he suggested as Shaak Ti agreed

"I agree with Dumbledore. Anakin cannot be near Courscant or anywhere here due to the Sith's growing powers" she informed them.

* * *

"They want to separate us. I knew it!" Hermione exclaimed as they waited for the council to make their decision.

"No! I will not let them take you away from me! I can protect you" he smiled holding her close as Padme noticed the little display of affection.

"You really do love her, don't you?" she asked voice full of sadness. Anakin turned to regard his friend.

"I'm sorry Padme. I've never allowed my heart to open to love before but I can't explain it. It opened up for Hermione" he confessed as Padme gave a small smile.

"It's okay. Love can surprise us at times" she smirked, taking Harry's hand in hers as Anakin smiled over at his friend before sighing.

"I only worry what the council will do if they discover our attachment for each other" he wondered as Hermione placed a hand on his face

"Let them think what they want to think. I love you" she promised him, sealing with beautiful kiss right before the doors opened to show the Jedi Masters and Dumbledore staring at them.

"The council has made their decision. For everyone's safety, Harry is to remain here with Hermione away from Voldemort's clutches and Anakin will leave with Dumbledore and Ron to stay away from the Sith's reaches" Master Windu explained but Anakin didn't like it.

"No! I can protect them! I'm not leaving without them!" he shouted angrily but Obi Wan only shook his head.

"Anakin. You are already nearly facing expulsion from the order for what you have been doing with Hermione. Do what is asked and you will remain in the Jedi" he ordered him as he remained silent.

"Sorry master" he muttered as Yoda spoke, "Settled it is. Tonight, you will leave with Dumbledore" he explained as everyone agreed before Anakin abruptly left the group followed by Hermione.

"I should go too. Captain Typho will be concerned and I have a meeting at my apartment with Senator Organa" Padme explained, looking to Harry who then spoke,

"Do you mind if I come too Senator?" he asked as she smiled

"I would like that. Ron, you can come too if you would like" she suggested seeing him smile.

"Thank you" he replied heading off with his friend and Padme as Obi Wan spoke,

"Anakin did not take to the news too well didn't he?" he asked them who nodded,

"Dark times lie ahead and caution we must take" Yoda pointed out.

* * *

"Anakin!" Hermione called out to him, "Anakin! Wait, please!" she begged as he retreated to his quarters.

"I am not leaving!" he shouted as she slid the door shut.

"Anakin, please. They are only looking out for us. We'll see each other soon. I promise" she assured him as Anakin shook his head, still seeing the images of her, chained to the metal pole in her revealing outfit before Palpatine in his eyes.

"They don't listen. I can protect you. If I am not here, I can't" he pointed out as she approached him with one hand on his arm

"Anakin. I love you and I know you want to protect me but what can we do?" she asked as Anakin suddenly had an idea.

"Padme! Of course, she can help us!" he exclaimed, rushing around the room, he pulled out two bags, "Quick, grab all your clothes and throw them into this bag" he informed her as she became confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked, as he rushed around the room once more, before coming to a sudden halt, "I am not going to let you go and so we're leaving this place" he announced as she gasped

"Anakin! No, I can't have you get into any more trouble" she shot back as he remained defiant

"Hermione, I love you and want to protect you and we are leaving. Padme will help us hide away from everyone" he explained, taking her hands in his

"Please, I love you. Please do this with me" he begged as she sighed

"Oh, I don't know. It's so wrong but I love you too" she confessed, looking into his deep blue eyes, she smiled.

"Alright! Let's go for it!" she happily exclaimed as he lifted her up into the air

"Thank you Hermione! You've made me so happy" he told her, placing her back down.

"Come on let's get moving quickly" he told her as she agreed, running around for all her clothes he had brought for her to place into her bag where, after a few more minutes, the room looked barely touched. "Great job" Anakin pointed out before he grabbed his cloak and Hermione's. "Here, slip this on. It will allow us to sneak out carefully this time" he informed her as she slipped the cloak over her outfit and donned the hood.

She was so beautiful, it made him smile, "You look amazing" he breathed as she blushed before he pulled her for a beautiful kiss before they dashed from his quarters with their bags.

* * *

Padme sat on her lounge, listening to the Senators arguing back and forth over the issues in the Senate. "This is getting worse. The war shows no sign of stopping and Chancellor Palpatine is only prolonging his time in the Senate. He is overlooking the Jedi's every move and it won't be long before he is controlling them" Bail Organa explained

Mon Mothma added, "It's true. The Senate is divided and we are force to either side with the Chancellor or debate against his issues" as Padme spoke

"I can't believe I am hearing this. You are proposing treason. I cannot turn away from a man who is one of my oldest advisors" she cried as Bail shook his head.

"Padme, we are not prosing actions that would have us be called Separatists but rather loyalists" he corrected he as Mon Mothma pointed out

"You, yourself said that you don't want to see the war prolonging on because of the devastation you've seen on Naboo" she told her as Padme sighed.

"Yes Senator Mothma I see now what you mean, but we can do?" she asked another Senator Giddean Danu spoke

"To make the Chancellor aware of the growing number of Senators divided over the war, we need to arrange a meeting with him then if he doesn't listen, we will plan our next step" he explained as Padme was about to speak when one of her loyal handmaidens Motee slowly approached her.

"Excuse me m'lady. Can I have a word?" she asked as Padme looked to her friends,

"Of course. Excuse me Senators" she informed them rising to her feet she moved off into her bedroom with Motee.

"Yes, what's wrong Motee?" she asked as Motee spoke

"Um, I don't know how to explain this but Anakin Skywalker is here to see you. He says its important and can't wait" she explained as Padme became concerned.

"Can he come back later?" she asked as Motee shook her head.

"No, M'lady, he says he needs to talk to you now" she explained as Padme sighed.

What on earth could he be planning now? She wondered before she spoke.

"Okay, I will speak with him now. Can you have 3-Po serve the refreshments and explain to the Senators that I am have some quick business and it shouldn't be long" she instructed her seeing her nod.

"Yes M'lady" she agreed filing out into the main living room while she proceeded downstairs onto the veranda.

"Anakin Skywalker! What are you doing!" Padme demanded to know when she saw Hermione and him both dressed like they were running away.

"Padme, I need your help. I can protect Hermione and her friends but I don't want to leave her alone" he explained as Padme placed her hands on her slender hips.

"Anakin, the council knows what is best. You shouldn't be defying them like this!" she snapped back as he tried to speak once more.

"Padme, please. I need your help. Help us to hide somewhere" he pleaded with her and as Padme stared into her friend's deep blue eyes she found that he was serious.

"I could get into trouble but I will help you" she confessed as they relaxed more. "Anakin, take my ship to Naboo. I'll arrange for you to have clearance with Captain Typho. When you enter the city, tell the guards that Senator Amidala gave you clearance" she explained "Then make your way through the city towards the water's edge where there will be a small boat and a man. He will take you to my family's lake retreat. No one knows about it and you should be safe there" she informed them as Hermione smiled.

"Thank you Senator. I don't know how we can ever repay you" she informed her as Padme simply moved closer to her friend, touching his arm.

"Just promise me one thing" she began as Hermione simply looked at her curious, "Just take care of Anakin for me" she smiled as Hermione slid her arm through his.

"Don't worry Senator. I promise nothing will happen to him with me around" she smirked as Padme simply laughed once again.

"It's been a pleasure to have met you Hermione" she informed her, with a friendly embrace before she turned to Anakin.

"Anakin. I hope that this doesn't cause you more trouble and take care of her" she warned him before hugging him after he looked over at her

"Don't worry, Padme. I will. I will not fail" he assured her before he took Hermione's hand. "We should go. There's not much time left before they'll come looking for us" he explained moving towards their speeder, he helped Hermione before he gave one last look to Padme, who had moved closer.

"Thank you for everything. You are a true friend" he assured her, with a small kiss on her soft cheek, he was gone, heading for Naboo where he hoped to remain hidden from the Jedi.

* * *

Acting on Lord Voldemort's orders, the death eaters moved closer and closer to Hogwarts only to discover a "loop" hole in which you are transported to another world.

"So should we go through?" one asked

"Maybe they've been transported to this world?" he suggested as another seemed sceptical.

"I don't know. Why would Dumbledore leave this world for another?" he asked before another answered him

"Well, if Potter has been disappeared from this world through the hole, he's gone to bring him back. We should go through the hole and find them and strike before they can come back" he explained as the first slowly took it all in.

"I like your idea of thinking. Okay, we go through the hole and seek out the girl, Potter or Dumbledore and strike them before they can return" he instructed them before they each looked around to make sure no one else was around, disappeared through the loop hole and away from Hogwarts all together.

* * *

Reaching Padme's ship in record time, Anakin quickly ushered Hermione from the speeder, straight up the landing ramp where Padme's droid who most of the time accompanied Anakin on missions with him, greeted them.

"Hey R2, get the ship started okay?" he asked him hearing from whistle back and wheeled off towards the cockpit as Anakin followed the droid towards the cock pit. "Strap yourself in, okay" he informed her as she slipped off her hood

"Okay…" she started, confused at what was happening.

"Are you sure this is safe?" she asked as Anakin smiled.

"It's perfectly safe. Trust me, I've been flying since I was little" he assured her, as the engine roared to life

"Nothing to it" he smirked as she slightly relaxed as she stared out through the window whilst the ship lifted off the platform, into the Courscant afternoon traffic and soon out of the city's atmosphere.

* * *

Harry and Ron had decided to take some time off together to explore Courscant themselves before Ron left with Dumbledore and Anakin tonight.

"It's too bad that I couldn't stay back with you guys" Ron sighed as Harry agreed.

"Yeah, but I think Dumbledore didn't want to make it too suspicious to anyone else and besides, you can keep Anakin company" he smirked as he nodded

"Yeah, do you think that something happened between Hermione and Anakin?" he asked as Harry sighed

"Yes, I afraid so. She's in love with him" he answered him noting Ron's hurt expression. Harry knew well that Ron has liked Hermione since they first met and hoped he could love her.

"She won't change her mind won't she?" he asked as Harry shrugged, proceeding into one of the city's small diners.

"I don't know, maybe. She seemed really in love with him" he explained taking a seat in one of the diner's booths.

"Yeah. I guess I should be happy for her" Ron informed him as Harry nodded.

"Maybe it's best if…" his voice trailed off when his scar started to burn and then something flashed before his eyes:

 _Harry's dream_

 _Anakin and Hermione both screamed in pain as two dark figures loomed closer. "You know what you need to do to save each other" one hissed as Anakin's eyes glared at him_

" _I'll never betray the Jedi or Padme" he spat_

" _I'll never kill Harry for you!" Hermione's voice exclaimed as Voldemort, Harry realised, laughed._

" _Oh but I think you will" he sneered, holding his wand at her, "You would hate to see your lover in pain would you?" he asked as Hermione shook her head_

" _No please" she begged, looking at Anakin. "Don't listen to him" he warned her as she tried to smile before the other figure ignited his coloured blade and held it before Hermione._

" _Anakin, I know your destiny. Strike down the Jedi and complete your destiny" he informed him as Anakin remained defiant._

" _Never! I'll never betray the Republic!" he spat before he screamed in pain once more._

" _Stop it! Stop it please!" Hermione begged as the screams continued before it all went black._

 _End of dream_

Harry quickly straightened up in his seat as Ron stared at him, confused. "What is it?" he asked, voice full of concern as Harry quickly grabbed his drink that had been brought to him a few seconds earlier.

"Hermione and Anakin are in danger" he blurted as soon as he had finished his long sip of his drink however Ron was shocked.

"What!" he exclaimed as Harry was on his feet.

"Come on, we need to get to Dumbledore and the Jedi Masters. I have a bad feeling about this plan" he informed him dashing from the diner, he gave Ron no choice but to follow in his confused state.

* * *

"I assure you that Anakin will be well safe at Hogwarts. Hopefully no one discovers the real reason why he is there" Dumbledore spoke as Yoda nodded.

"Terrible it would be, if he would killed" he explained as Obi Wan listened.

"But we'll watch over Hermione and Harry, perhaps, Senator Amidala wouldn't mind if they stayed with her to avoid suspicion" he suggested as Shaak Ti seemed to agree with him.

"I agree with that. She's always willing to help us" she added as another two Jedi were seen walking towards them. Obi Wan smiled when he saw Siri was one of them, asked to bring Anakin and Hermione to them.

"Ah, Master Tachi, Master Allie, found Skywalker and Miss Granger you have?" Yoda asked as Siri shook her head

"No Master. In fact, we've searched the entire Temple and Anakin and Hermione are nowhere to be found" she pointed out as Master Windu shook his head.

"Skywalker has defied us again" he spoke as Obi Wan tried to remain positive.

"He can't have gone too far. Perhaps, he took her out for a tour of the city?" he suggested a question that went unanswered with the sudden hurried arrival of Harry and Ron.

"Professor! Professor!" Harry called, coming to a sudden halt before them, catching their breath, Dumbledore spoke.

"Harry, Ron, what's wrong?" he asked as Ron turned to Harry, who spoke.

"Professor, I was out just then with Ron and my scar started to burn and before my eyes, it was like another dream. I saw Hermione and Anakin being tortured by two figures and they wanted them to kill all of us or be killed" he explained as Dumbledore went silent,

"Voldemort is trying to strike again" he concluded as Master Windu turned to Yoda,

"The Sith are rising too quickly" he concluded as Obi Wan was still concerned for Anakin and Hermione.

"We must find them quickly and I think I know where" he explained, "Siri, do you want to accompany me?" he asked as she smiled

"Of course Obi Wan" she replied moving away from the group, she smirked to Obi Wan "We're going to Padme's apartment aren't we?" she asked seeing him nod

"You read my mind" he told her as she slip her hand into his

"You're always easy to read" she whispered. They both picked up their pace and hurried from the Jedi Temple hoping that they would catch Anakin and Hermione still at Padme's apartment.

* * *

Once Anakin sent the ship into hyperspace, he moved with Hermione to the bedroom where she giggled. "I can't believe we got away with this" she told him as he held her close

"I'm not letting you go ever. I can't see you hurt" he informed her as she rested her head on his chest

"You never will. I just want you to hold me and never let me go" she breathed as he rested his head on hers then lifted her head up to meet his gaze

"When we get to Naboo, I will never let you out of my sight. You'll love it there" he promised smiling, the couple shared a tender, sweet kiss together as the ship sailed through space.

 _Next time: How will everyone react when they discover they've left Courscant? Can they get to them in time? Will the death eaters and The Sith get to them first? Are Harry and Anakin's visions true? Will Padme confess to her friends that Anakin and Hermione are on Naboo?_


	9. Chp 8 - More Secrets & Love Blossoms

**Chapter 8: More Secrets & Love Blossoms**

The silver sleek Naboo starship emerged from hyperspace towards the greenly blue planet before them. "Naboo. One of the most luscious planets I've ever seen before" Anakin spoke as Hermione just stared in awe. She had never seen anything like it before, except for the trees and lake around Hogwarts back home.

"It's beautiful. I've never seen anything like it before" she gushed as he laughed

"It's a lot different than Courscant. I can promise you that" he told her as she laughed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders

"It's gorgeous. I can't wait till we land" she pointed out as they entered the planet's atmosphere, towards the main hanger.

"We'll have to proceed to the docks on foot, but it should be okay because we'll use the darkness as cover" he explained as she leaned in closer to give him a sweet kiss on his lips

"Oh Anakin, I'm so glad we took this risk. You really do care for me" she smiled with pride as he smiled

"I love you Hermione and I want to be there to protect you. I know I can" he assured her, landing the ship gently in the hanger bay.

"Come on, the sooner we get to the Lake Retreat, the sooner we can spend more time together" he smirked, taking her hand, they each grabbed their bags and descended the landing ramp to be greeted by a Naboo security officer.

"Good evening General Skywalker" he spoke

"Senator Amidala has already contacted us and your vehicle to the lake country is already waiting for you at the docks" he informed him as Anakin nodded

"Thank you Captain. I would appreciate if you kept my presence here to yourself" he explained to him as the guard seemed confused but nodded

"Understood sir" he replied, watching them exiting the hanger bay, unable to see the guard's eyes flash a gleaming red behind their backs.

* * *

Once more the alarm rang in the apartment and Padme sighed in frustration. _"Who could it possibly be now?"_ she asked herself, throwing her dressing gown over her night dress. She heard the alarm turn off and realised Captain Typho or C-3Po must have answered the call.

" _Oh good evening Master Kenobi. Master Tachi"_ she heard Captain Typho speak.

" _What was Obi Wan and Siri doing here at this hour?_ She wondered, before she gasped, _"They've realised Anakin and Hermione are missing"_ she thought to herself, exiting into the main living room, she spoke,

"It's alright Captain, I'll take it from here" she spoke calmly, as he nodded

"Yes M'lady" he agreed, exiting the room

"Please have a seat" she told them seeing them take a seat on the lounge opposite her. "Can I help you?" she asked innocently before Obi Wan smiled

"Padme, I am surprised how calmly you can act or haven't you heard by now that Anakin and Hermione are missing?" he asked as she blinked twice

"Oh, I didn't know that. Harry hasn't been here since this morning. I thought Anakin was at the Temple still" she lied and she hated lying to close friends.

"Padme, please, Anakin was close to you. He would have come to you if he didn't want to talk to me. Do you know where he is?" he asked as Siri spoke up,

"Padme, there are too many lives at risk for you to sit here calmly. You need to tell us if you know anything" she added before Obi Wan became more assertive

"Padme, didn't you hear us?" he asked, trying to control his anger, "Anakin Skywalker and Hermione Granger are missing. We need to know where they are now. There are too many lives at risk" he explained once more as Padme didn't even flinch,

"I haven't heard from him this morning. I've been with Senators all afternoon and Harry and Ron in the morning" she explained but the two Jedi knew Padme better, and were becoming frustrated.

"Padme, please, if you know where they are, tell us!" Siri exclaimed, "They are in terrible danger!" she added as Padme took this into consideration. "I'm sorry. I haven't seen Anakin today but if he contacts me, I'll let you both know" she informed them, rising to her feet, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I will retire" she told them, with a friendly embrace to each of them, they watched her disappear into her quarters.

Siri watched how Obi Wan's eyes continued to stare at the empty hallway long after the Senator had left.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" she asked as Obi Wan shook his head, "No, she's as stubborn as Anakin is and she knows where he is" he explained as Siri placed a hand on his shoulder

"So, what are we going to do?' she asked as he turned to her, smiling

"We're not going to force her to tell us" he explained once more, as she was confused,

"We're going to let her come to us when she's ready" he told her as she smiled, giving him a kiss on his cheek

"Oh Obi Wan, you haven't changed, even after all these years" she teased. Obi Wan always surprised her and usually most of the time his plans always worked.

* * *

As the small boat glided across the water, Hermione felt like she was a first year again, travelling to Hogwarts via boats. Though they were much slower and she didn't have Anakin beside her, it made her relax more.

The lack of sleep was dawning on her, as she snuggled close to Anakin, resting her head against his shoulder, where shortly after a few minutes, she had fallen asleep. He smiled down at her, gently moving a piece of stray hair away from her face while the boat came to a gentle slow stop at the retreat.

"Here we are, sir" Paddy smiled as Anakin admired the retreat. After all these years, it hadn't changed.

"I'll bring your bags up to your room" he assured him, exiting the boat and turning back for the luggage and departing at the same time as Anakin gently lifted Hermione into his arms and emerged from the boat.

She stirred slightly in his arms though her eyes remained closed. He entered their room inside and placed her down on the soft, large bed, he watched her sleeping peacefully. She was so beautiful, he knew he had to protect her with his life.

* * *

 _Padme's dream_

It was a battlefield. Everywhere she looked, blasters were firing, lightsabers were blaring and wands were aiming. _Wands? What were wands here for?_ She wondered and then she saw them: Harry, Ron and Dumbledore as well as a few more of their friends she didn't recognise.

"Anakin!" she called out, "Anakin! Where are you?" she called out again, before a stray bolt just missed her.

"Padme! What are you doing out here!" came the familiar voice, as she looked up to see Obi Wan, staring down at her

"Obi Wan, where's Anakin? I have to find him!" she cried out over the noise of the fighting as Obi Wan shook his head

"You can't! No one has seen him or Hermione!" he informed her as Padme was shocked

"You mean they're not at the retreat?" she asked, before her hands flew to her mouth and he looked stunned.

"You knew where they were?" he asked straight out as she remained quiet.

"Padme! They weren't there and now no one has seen them!" he exclaimed in anger as he heard Siri's voice

"Obi Wan! Look!" she cried out in horror as both Padme and Obi Wan turned to see Anakin not too far from them, observing the battle, his eyes surveying the scene before him.

"Anakin!" Padme cried as Obi Wan quickly covered her mouth with his hand,

"Padme, don't. I have a bad feeling about this" he muttered. Too late, Anakin heard her and leapt down, towards them.

"Hello master, senator" he spoke, with a completely different voice.

"Anakin, this isn't right. Don't fall to the dark side" he warned as Anakin laughed,

"Sorry master, but I have to destroy you to save Hermione" he informed him as Padme screamed in fear as Obi Wan and Anakin began to fight each other, lightsabers blazing, blue on blue, friend against friend as Padme tried to stop them, when…

 _End of dream_

Padme's eyes snapped open. What was that? she wondered. What did it mean? Could it be the consequences of her actions by not telling Obi Wan and Siri where they were? she wondered.

She quickly shook her head. No, she made a promise to Anakin and Hermione she wouldn't tell them. She quietly exited her bed, over to her window as a voice startled her

"You couldn't sleep either?" they asked as she whipped around, smiling when saw Harry standing there. "Just a bad dream" she replied as he moved closer

"Let's hope it was just a bad dream and nothing more" he told her as she wrapped her arms around him

"Yes, and that Hermione and Anakin are somewhere, safe" she agreed. He didn't see her nervously biting her top lip, regretting the fact she didn't tell Obi Wan and Siri the truth.

* * *

Darth Sidious could be a patience man, when he wanted to be, but he wanted unlimited power and he needed the Jedi Order wiped out. The Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker could provide him with this power.

He hit a small button underneath his desk, and shortly after, a holo gram appeared before him of his current Sith apprentice Count Dooku.

"My master" he spoke strongly before kneeling before him

"Count Dooku, how goes the search for Skywalker and his companion?' he asked in his cold voice.

"We are still searching them. They have eluded us at the moment but we will find them. Bounty hunters have informed me that they have left Courscant altogether" he informed him as Sidious snarled

"I want Skywalker brought to me soon. The Sith will rise again" he declared as Count Dooku nodded

"As you wish, my master" before the hologram went away and Sidious hit another button.

"Jango, I want you to head for the planet Naboo. If you find Skywalker there, alert Count Dooku before you intervene him" he instructed him as Jango nodded,

"Yes, sir" and it went blank again before Sidious smirked to himself- _Soon the Jedi will be finished and the Sith will rise again_

* * *

Having awoken earlier than Hermione, Anakin simply stood on the balcony watching the sun rise through the white, pale clouds. A beautiful site and yet, something told him he won't be enjoying it for long.

Darkness was coming and he would have to fulfil the prophecy or fall. Distracted with his thoughts, he was startled when Hermione appeared behind him, arms around his waist.

He slowly turned around. She was even more beautiful! Her hair was combed out into beautiful thick blond curls around her fair, she wore a simple, flattering light yellow dress and thin strapped yellow shoes.

"Wow, Hermione, you…" he became lost for words as she blushed, "Well, lost for words, that must mean you like the dress" she told him as he held her close

"Oh Hermione, you are so beautiful" he started "I haven't seen a lot of beautiful girls like you before" he went on, leaning in, she felt his lips against her in a beautiful passionate kiss, causing her to go weak in the knees.

"Oh Anakin, this is perfect. I'm so glad that I let you take me here" she replied, allowing him to kiss her all over

"I told you, you needed to trust me and I was right" he smirked as she giggled

"From the very beginning" she added, looking into his bright blue eyes, before he got an idea.

"Come on, I want to take you into the meadow" he told her, grabbing her hand, they raced through the retreat before emerging out the back entrance, across the lush green grass towards the sound of rushing waterfalls.

* * *

Having received the call from one of their followers, the death eaters now appeared into a dark, almost abandoned alley way in the city of Theed. "Okay, so where could they be now?" one asked as a voice spoke

"They're heading into the lake country, across the sea. We'll need to take them by surprise" they informed them, as all of them turned to see a Naboo security guard approaching them before transforming back into himself.

"Lucious, I see you never seem to surprise us. How did you find out?" one asked as he smiled, "I was the guard who met them when they landed. Neither suspected a thing" he informed them as the death eaters seemed pleased with each other.

"Well, Potter and his friends back in the city, don't know where they've gone and so by the time, they've found out, we'll have already striked" another explained as Lucious nodded

"Yes but we cannot be discovered by anyone until the plan is implemented" he instructed them once more seeing them nodding in agreement. Neither of them wanted to return to Voldemort empty handed.

* * *

"Padme, you've got to come clean to your friends!" Harry exclaimed shortly after noticing Padme's change in behaviour early that morning. "I can't! I made a promise to Anakin and I would not tell anyone! They'll go after them and Anakin will just be mad with me" she shot back

Harry pointed out, "But doesn't the dreams mean anything to you! Something is going to happen that involved Hermione and Anakin and we need to save them before Voldemort or the Sith find them!" he shouted while Padme continued to move around the room

"Harry, I can't! You have to promise me not to tell anyone right now. We don't know if they're listening to us right now" she informed him, moving out to the balcony before he sighed and quietly followed her.

"Look Padme, I'm sorry for before, it's just that Hermione's one of my closest and best friends" he softly spoke

"I've lost too many people in my life. I don't want to lose Hermione too" he confessed as Padme turned to him, smiling.

"Harry, I promise you nothing will happen to Hermione as long as Anakin is protecting her" she promised as he sighed

"You don't know Voldemort. He'll pursue until he has his plan working" he pointed out as Padme placed an arm around him,

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen" she smiled. However, little did she know, she had _accidentally_ set a plan into action for their enemies to go after her friends.

* * *

Obi Wan was becoming frustrated with the lack of cooperation his friends were giving him-first Anakin doesn't take into consideration the council's advice about keeping them safe and protected and now Padme knew more than she was making out to and wasn't saying anything.

"Obi Wan, I know you're concerned about Padme, Anakin and Hermione but you have to remained focus that they'll make the right decisions" she informed him, rubbing his shoulders calmly as he sighed

"I don't want to treat Anakin like a kid but sometimes he does things that forces me to want to treat him like a kid and Padme, she was a Queen yes but she should know to do the right thing to keep everyone safe" he pointed out.

Siri laughed, "I know me too. Maybe Harry can talk some sense into her" she suggested as he was confused

"What?" he asked as Siri went on

"I ran into Ron and Harry earlier and they were telling me they were off to Padme's apartment to visit her" as Obi Wan seemed interested.

"Really? Well, then, this may take a better turn after all" he replied, pulling Siri down onto his lap, sharing a sweet, tender romantic kiss together.

* * *

Hermione stared in awe at the rushing waterfalls, they were indeed loud, nothing like back home. She looked around for Anakin, before she found him on some sort of creature nearby, standing on his back.

She giggled, "Anakin! Don't! you'll hurt yourself" she warned him as he smirked,

"I've done this before. I won't fall" he called back to her, as she watched him in amazement, before he jumped straight off the back of the creature, rushing over to her, where he took her by surprise, lifting her into the air

"You sure you look liked you had fun" she pointed out as he smiled

"Only to make you laugh" he informed her, spinning her around, she wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing before they collapsed into the grass, where he held her close, on his lap

"You are really beautiful. Like you belong here" he gushed as she felt herself becoming red.

"Oh Anakin, stop" she replied as he started to tickle her

"Oh you know you want it" he smirked, laughing once more, she sprung right off his lap, running through the grassy meadow as he followed in fast pursuit, catching up to her, he scooped her into his arms, over to the water's edge.

"Anakin!" she warned as he smirked

"What's wrong with a little wet!" he exclaimed, letting go, she fell straight into the water, screaming before he jumped in after her

"You little sneak!" she exclaimed, splashing water into his face, he just laughed while she tried to swim away, he swam after her, splashing each other, then they met each other's lips in a series of romantic kisses

 _Next time: How much longer does Anakin and Hermione have before dark forces tear them apart? Will Padme confess everything to Harry, Obi Wan, Siri and the council before it's too late? Will Voldemort and Sidious's forces clash to kidnap both Anakin and Hermione?_


	10. Chapter 9 - Captured

**Chapter 9: Captured**

As the days passed and Anakin and Hermione were falling more and more in love, sharing their first true kiss amongst the shimmering backdrop of the gorgeous lake retreat's shimmering waters.

"Oh Anakin" she gushed, as they pulled away from each other, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I love you Hermione" he told her with a smirk.

"You are everything to me. I want to never leave you" he went on as she smiled.

"Never do. I want you to always be by my side" she told him as he placed one hand on her neck.

"Hermione, I want to show you how much I love you. Though I have to go into Theed and retrieve it" he informed him, while she nervously bit her top lip. "Shouldn't I come with you?" she asked seeing him shake his head.

"No, the marketplace is the perfect place someone could attack us from, if they found us" he explained, however Hermione was still unsure.

"Are you sure it's safe?" she asked, slipping her arms around his waist as he smirked

"I won't be long. No one knows where we are and I'm sure Padme will not reveal our location to anyone" he assured her, lightly kissing her. She felt her legs become limp as she melted in his arms. She thought she'd tried one last time to make him stay longer

"Oh Anakin, do you have to go into the city this morning? I'll miss you" she pointed out as he cheekily smiled.

"Yes, there will be hardly anyone in the marketplace" he answered her before she sighed. "Don't take too long" she giggled as he simply laughed. "I promise you. I won't" he replied

"Trust me, you'll be glad I went. I have a surprise for you" he teased her, departing for the small boat nearby.

"Remain inside until I return. If anyone arrives here, do not talk to them" he instructed her. A final kiss and she sadly watched him leave. Once the boat had disappeared fully from view, she quietly turned back into the retreat, unfortunately, she did not the danger she was about to face.

* * *

Close to the water's edge, the death eaters all huddled together, their cloaks hiding their faces. They cautiously eyed the other hooded figure emerging onto the nearby docks.

"I know that figure from somewhere" one spoke as they all watched them moving quickly, using the shadows of the streets for cover.

"I do too but if he is familiar and knows where she is, she's not with him, Lucious" another pointed out

"Should we just grab him?" he asked seeing Lucious agreed.

"Perhaps if we capture him, then Voldemort can use him to draw her and Potter to us" he spoke, in a whisper.

"So, do we go after him?" another asked as Lucious slowly thought of a new plan.

"Yes, but we must keep our distance, so they don't think they're bringing followed" he explained.

"So, five of you go that way and the rest of you with me. We'll corner him off in the marketplace" he ordered them

"Perhaps we'll be able to capture him before these "muggles" can bear witness to our attack" he pointed out. They would not fail for their master.

* * *

Living a lie was killing Padme. She hated to lie to her friends and she could tell that she was frustrating her friends, Obi Wan the most. He was becoming more and more suspicious of her each time, he mentioned Anakin or Hermione.

Emerging into the kitchen of her apartment the following morning, Padme found Harry and his friend Ron quietly chatting at the table.

"Good morning" she spoke, seeing them both raise their heads, with Harry getting to his feet.

"Morning Padme" he smiled as she lightly kissed his sweet lips.

"Did you have a good night sleep?" she asked as he shook his head seeing her moving over to the cupboard.

"No, I was just telling Ron of another dream I had last night. This was darker and very real" he explained.

"Dreams are just dreams. They'll simply pass" she assured him, continuing to make herself something to drink before he continued.

"No, something's happening. If we don't find Anakin and Hermione soon, they'll be lost forever" he finished as Padme suddenly stopped but she did not turn around.

"How can you be so sure?" she simply asked.

"Well, Harry's visions are usually not false. He has them for a reason" Ron explained as Padme felt her heart beating faster.

"Yes, but Anakin's has visions many times and they've never come true" she just to argue but Harry was not giving up.

"His visions may be just dreams but Ron's right. These visions I have usually tell of something" he shot back, moving forward, he placed his hand over hers. "Padme, please. If you know where they are, you have to tell us" he pleaded while she felt the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry" she started, "I….I…..I….promised him I wouldn't say anything!" she cried, dashing from the kitchen. Harry, shocked, turned to his friend.

"She does know" he simply pointed out as Ron nodded in agreement. Now all they needed to find out, is where exactly are Anakin and Hermione.

* * *

Somehow the lake retreat felt much quieter than it ever did since she arrived here and it was partly due to the reason that without Anakin, she only realised how much she loved him.

Moving through the quiet halls of the retreat, she entered the comfy and cosy living quarters towards the warm fire. "What have I done?" she asked herself.

"I swore I would never fall in love and yet I've done the exact opposite" she sighed, curling up on one of the plush lounges, she was suddenly startled when the room went into pitch black, except for the orange glow given by the fire.

"Hello?" she called out, "Is someone there?" she added, "Anakin?" she wondered at the same time she heard a sinister laugh

"Ah, Skywalker's new girl" they snarled, "You'll make a fantastic piece of bait when he sees you captive before his eyes" they informed her.

"Who are you!" she demanded, trying to see her way through the room. Knowing she left her wand in the room somewhere

"What are you talking about?" she asked through the darkness.

"You'll find out soon enough" they replied before she suddenly felt a cold hand clamp over her mouth before her vision became blurry and she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Having just completed his purchase for Hermione, he sensed that he wasn't alone in this marketplace. He quickly left the vendor, heading towards the back alleyway in attempt to lose whoever was with him.

His lightsaber flew into his hand but he did not ignite it yet. He tried to sense whoever was following him but there was nothing. It was like he had not even met them before.

He turned another alleyway where his bright blue cyan blade hummed to life. "Who's there?" he asked, though the sun was almost up, the alley way was still cast with a dark grey shadow.

"Who are you!" he called out, inching forward before he suddenly stopped. A cloaked figure, whose face was hidden through their black cloak and silver mask loomed before him.

"What do you want? Why are you following me!" he snapped at the figure who simply laughed. "You may be useful in luring your "new" friend to us" they replied. _Hermione!_ He quickly thought of.

"I'll never let you touch her!" he barked, holding his lightsaber before him, blocking a successful parry from his opponent's weapon.

"I'm afraid you have no choice" they laughed. Anakin, so focused on the figure before him, had not sensed the figure approaching from behind, until it was too late. He suddenly whirred around, lightsaber blazing but the death eater held his weapon, similar to what Hermione had, glaring.

"Crucio!" he shouted while another yelled, "Accio weapon!" and his lightsaber went flying as his body experienced pain he had never felt before-like it was on fire. He screamed in agony before he felt his wrists and feet being tied together with thin white straps, which appeared out of thin air.

These attackers were unlike anything he ever faced before and he instantly knew that they were not Sith figures. He felt one yank him up by the back of his hair,

"Where is your friend?" they spat as Anakin shook his head.

"You'll never find her!" he spat before his body seared with more burning pain then blackness.

* * *

 _Harry's vision_

 _Screams erupted throughout the room before she glanced up at the new figures entering the room, with their new prisoner. "Anakin!" she gasped in horror. He looked awful. He didn't even know the kind of pain his kidnappers could inflict on him and vice versa._

 _She struggled against her binds as she saw him thrown to the floor, raising his head. "Hermione!" he breathed, looking towards the hooded figure near her. "What have you done to her!" he demanded seeing him laugh._

" _Ah, Skywalker. She has been tough but it was all to bring you to me" he informed him._

" _Pledge your alliance to me and I shall spare her life" he went on._

" _I will never fall to the dark side!" he shouted before he heard Hermione's tearful cries as the Sith figure shot quick fast lighting strikes at her body._

" _Stop! Leave her alone!" he cried as she tearfully tried to cry out to him._

" _Anakin! Don't listen to him! He's going to kill us anyway!" she exclaimed to him as Anakin tried not to watch her suffering this pain as he stopped._

" _Well, Skywalker, what will it be? Your girl or the damn Jedi?" he asked….._

 _End of dream_

Obi Wan, Siri and Ron listened intently to Harry's retelling of his sudden vision and what happened at Padme's apartment.

"So she does know. She helped them escape us" Obi Wan concluded.

"And this dream is getting too close. The Sith are trying to bring Anakin over to the dark side and will use Hermione as the pawn" Siri added. Ron was on his feet.

"We can't let them do this! No offence to Anakin but we can't let Hermione die because of him!" he exclaimed as Harry agreed.

"But Hermione cares for Anakin and he cares for her. I don't he'll let anyone bring harm to her" he pointed out as more footsteps could be heard through the gardens and Harry, Ron, Siri and Obi Wan all saw Master and Dumbledore moving towards them. Yoda's face showed expression that something troubling had happened.

"Master Yoda, is something wrong?" Siri asked straight out as Obi Wan went on.

"Has something happened to Anakin and Hermione?" seeing Yoda stop, leaning on his gimer stick, "Dark forces are surrounding all of us at this time. Something terrible has happened to Skywalker and Hermione" he sadly informed them as Harry turned his gaze to Dumbledore.

"Professor, is this true. Voldemort's followers have struck, but where?" he asked,

"How could they know where to find Anakin and Hermione and we don't?" he added as Dumbledore spoke.

"Voldemort has secret plans. He has not gotten to Hermione but to someone close to her" he explained. Siri and Obi Wan exchanged glances.

"Anakin" they both said at the same time before he was on his feet.

"Harry, come with me. We're going to convince a _certain_ Senator to come clean about Anakin and Hermione" he informed him seeing him nod before departing without another word from the Room of a Thousand Fountains straight for Padme's apartment.

* * *

Her eyes suddenly snapped open but she found that she couldn't move much. Her hands had placed into a pair of strange cuffs above her head. She quietly allowed a small tear to run down her face.

"Oh Anakin, I'm so sorry" she whispered, knowing that she had broken her promise. She had not kept her wand with her, if she had, she may not be in this mess. "Anakin, where are you?" she whispered as a sudden creepy voice spoke.

"That's what you're here for" they informed her. She shivered in fear. "What do you want with me?" she asked, eyes swelling with tears seeing him edge closer.

"You're going to bring Skywalker to me. He'll return to the retreat to find you missing and desperately search for you" they told her as Hermione shook her head, struggling to hold back her tears.

"Anakin would never fall for your evil plans. He'll defeat you" she firmly told him before she felt a hand slap her right across her face.

"Skywalker has always had one weakness, from the moment I first met him" he coldly informed her before his face broke into a twisted grin.

"Attachments" he informed her. "He's become attached to you and won't rest until you're safe again" he grinned as Hermione furiously shook her head.

"Anakin loves me but he won't fall for your sneaky trap!" she exclaimed before he only just left the small cold room laughing leaving her to quietly sob, wishing Anakin would save her without falling into darkness.

* * *

His hands still tied before him, Anakin grunted once more as his body burned in pain again. He didn't know who these people were but now he was absolutely positive that they were not Sith figures. Remember what they told him about Hermione, perhaps they were after her.

 _Never! He would never let them come near her!_ He thought to himself as he felt the pain slowing down which allowed to him steady his breathing more. "Are you ready to tell us where your friend is?" a voice asked, in a hiss but Anakin pretended to act innocent.

"I don't know who you're talking about. Even if I did, I still wouldn't tell you" he angrily spat as Voldemort's eyes glared an evil red before spinning around to his servants.

"What is he talking about?" he spat

"You assured me you brought her friend!" he snarled as the figures all huddled back while Wormtail moved forward.

"Master, he is lying. He does know where she is" he spoke with a whisper as Anakin tried to slowly escape the room, though Voldemort was too fast. "Crucio!" he shouted once more as Anakin squirmed in pain before him.

'You tried to lie to me. I cannot allow this" he hissed, kneeling before Anakin. Anakin's eyes widen in fear.

"You will bring your friend to me before I kill you" he informed him. He then rose to his feet, moving over to his servants. "Take him away, until I summon for him once more" he snapped as they nodded, with another two moving for Anakin, roughly grabbing both his arms, pushing him through the door.

* * *

Having arrived at Padme's apartment in lighting speed, they found themselves greeted by one of most loyal handmaidens, Dorme and shown into the living room. "3Po, could you please bring our guests some refreshments?" she asked the golden droid who quietly moved off.

"Mistress Padme, should be out in a few minutes" she assured them, quietly moving off. Harry turned to Obi Wan,

"What if she doesn't want to say anything?" he asked, concerned as Obi Wan lowered his head.

"She'll have to. We have to make her see reason, that Anakin and Hermione don't have much time left" he explained. "Your visions are changing constantly and I fear that Master Yoda senses the darkness creeping over" he went on.

"Anakin is grave danger, I sense his pain" he added while Harry raised his head over to the hallway.

"Padme!" he breathed, happy to see her but she just nodded and quietly moved towards them. She wasn't dressed formally. Her hair in gorgeous brown ringlets with her familiar light blue nightdress, still on

"Harry, Obi Wan, what is wrong?" she asked straight out, but quietly and softly embracing before taking a seat. "I don't want to talk about Anakin right now" she admitted but Obi Wan shook his head.

"But Padme, that's what we're here for. We need your help. You need to tell us where you hid them" he snapped as Padme remained composed.

"I'm sorry Master Kenobi. I can't talk about this right now. You wasted yourself a visit here" she informed him before she proceeded towards to the balcony but Obi Wan was too fast, grabbing her right arm.

"Padme, please! Time is running out!" he exclaimed, "And Harry's visions are getting too frequent!" he went on, "We have news that Anakin and Hermione are in danger now!" he finished seeing her trying to break free of his grip at the same time Harry inched forward.

"Padme, please, listen to him. We need to help our friends" he started, "I love you but we both know that we can't lose our friends like this" he went on seeing her starting to cry.

"Look, I can't alright" she cried as Obi Wan kept his grip on her.

"Yes, you can. You can tell where they are" he told her as she continued to cry.

"I can't alright! I just can't!" she exclaimed, breaking free of his grip. She stepped back. "I can't because I don't know where they are! They're not at the lake retreat!" she cried, gasping, hands over her mouth.

"You sent them to Naboo?" Obi Wan asked,

"Why?" Harry added. She sighed

"Anakin came to me shortly after the decision was made to separate Hermione and him. He assured me deeply that he could protect her as long as she was with him. So I sent him to the lake retreat on Naboo. It's secluded and no one knew about it but now…" her voice trailing

"Now what?" Obi Wan asked

"They're missing. Not on Naboo at all. One young maiden at the retreat spoke of lights going out, screaming and when she finally reached the room, no one was there. Hermione was missing and Anakin left for the marketplace earlier and he never returned" she explained. Obi Wan stood there in disbelief as Harry's brown eyes flew from Padme back to Obi Wan, watching them silently, then his mind started once more:

 _Hermione's tearful pleas for the figure to stop_

 _Anakin's cries as his body was racked with pain of Voldemort's curse_

 _Sidious's laughter as Hermione screamed once more_

" _Hermione!" Anakin screamed,_

" _Anakin!" she cried out_

"No!" Harry suddenly gasped making both Obi Wan and Padme turn to him,

"What is it?" they both asked at the same time.

"It's happening" he spoke.

"Hermione and Anakin are in horrible danger!" he confessed as Padme gasped.

"What are we going to do? Where could they be?" she asked turning to Obi Wan.

"Harry, can Dumbledore help us find Voldemort?" he asked as Harry nodded.

"He's our best choice" he replied. Padme darted towards her room.

"I'm coming with you. Anakin's my friend and I'm not letting him die" she pointed out. As Obi Wan and Harry watched her darting into the hallway towards her room,

"I only hope we're not too late" Harry muttered causing Obi Wan to turn to him.

"What did you see?" he asked, with a hint of concern in his voice. Harry couldn't bear to look him in the eyes, so he turned his head to look at the buildings outside.

"I saw Anakin and Hermione in grave danger, screaming for each other while dark figures laughed" he informed him as Obi Wan stood, shocked just as Padme came rushing back out.

She was now dressed in her skin white jumpsuit, complete with tall comfortable cream boots and her cloak. Her hair had been done up in a neat tight bun. "Okay, let's get going" she assured them. "3Po and R2 are already heading towards the speeder" she explained as they hurried to catch up with her.

* * *

Darth Sidious was not a patience man, he wanted the Sith to rule the galaxy and having the Chosen One by his side would destroy the Jedi Order completely. However his new friend was refusing to cooperate and he was growing tired of her defiance.

Reaching out into the force, he picked up on Skywalker's life force, surrounded by unfamiliar senses. _Perhaps we could propose a trade perhaps?_ He wondered to himself as he sensed their needs.

 _I need Skywalker alive and him being in their hands will not help my plans_ he muttered to him.

"Count Dooku" he snarled seeing his older apprentice strolling towards him.

"Yes Master" he spoke with clear confidence.

"Bring the girl to me. It is time we had a nice little chat" he evilly smirked through his black hood.

 _Next time - What does Darth Sidious have in mind for Hermione and Anakin? Can their friends reach them in time? Is Harry right about trusting Dumbledore to find them both? The dark lords have struck and it will take all of Padme, Obi Wan, Siri, Harry and Ron's strength to save their friends._


	11. Chapter 10 -Palpatine & Voldemort

**Chapter 10: Palpatine & Voldemort**

Crying out in pain once more as Sidious just cackled, Hermione couldn't bear the pain anymore but would not give in to this monster who was after the man she loved. She breathed heavily once more when he decided to stop briefly

"Will you help me to bring Skywalker to me?" he asked her again but Hermione defiantly shook her head.

"Never, Anakin will never fall and I will not let you have him!" she cried out however he just laughed even harder.

"Oh my dear sweet child, I know Skywalker more than you do and once he sees you suffering in pain, he will crumble to me and it will be all your fault" he taunted her however she refused to believe this man's words.

"Never! Anakin would never do that! He would never betray his friends or me for an enemy!" she cried, trying to break free of her shackles but found that they were tougher to break.

"No use struggling to free yourself anymore. You will help me then you will die" he told her before he struck her more with lighting at her body, as she cried out in pain once again.

* * *

Shocked that Padme had kept this huge secret from them, Siri and Ron were just as shocked, because Anakin and Hermione weren't just Obi Wan and Harry's friends but their friends too and Padme went behind their backs and thought she was helping them but instead put them in further harm's way.

"I can't believe you Padme, I mean you knew this whole time and you never told us" Siri blurted out in frustration.

"Padme, how could you! We're your closest friends!" she went on as Padme just kept quiet before she decided to fight back.

"I thought I was helping. Anakin can be very convincing when he feels he can protect those who loves" she angrily cried

"There were many times where I wanted to but I swore to Anakin that I wouldn't" she explained further

"He really felt like he could protect Hermione and himself" she added as Ron looked at her confused.

"How can he protect Hermione? He doesn't know how powerful You-Know-who is! He'll just get her and him killed!" he exclaimed at her as she only looked back at him.

"I'm sure that Anakin would not allow himself to get killed by this figure you're talking about!" she shouted back while Obi Wan just rubbed his temples in silence just waiting for this conversation to end but it just wouldn't and Harry nor Siri were doing anything to stop it either, so it was up to him.

"Alright that is enough!" he suddenly snapped "This is just pointless. Pointless fighting and fighting that we don't have time for" he pointed out, "We have to save them now" he reminded them, "Now Harry, where do you think Voldemort could be?" he asked him as Harry simply looked over at him before looking around at Ron, Siri and Padme.

"I don't know" he replied, "I mean maybe I'll have another vision which will show me and I'm afraid to admit this but I think he's using Hermione and Anakin to get to me" he informed them before Padme gasped, feeling slightly light headed, she quickly took a seat nearby as Obi Wan remained quiet.

"If that is indeed true, we have to find them before they can execute their next plan" he informed them as Siri nodded.

"Obi Wan's right. We cannot allow Anakin to fall to the dark side, except there's one problem" she pointed out as Padme had to ask

"What is it?" she asked straight out seeing the young woman turn to her. "We can't sense Anakin anywhere" she admitted.

* * *

Alone in the cold dark room, Anakin's eyes suddenly snapped open before he winced once more in pain, his body felt numb all over and like it didn't even belong to him. _What had happen to him?_ He wondered, he wasn't on Naboo anymore and that meant that Hermione was left alone at the retreat, right in the danger.

No one knew apart from Padme where they were and that meant they were on their own. Struggling to gain control of his legs, Anakin slowly pulled himself to his feet and slowly moved over towards the metal door nearby, not before a chilling voice could speak.

"Well, as you as you're up, would you like to tell me the whereabouts of your girlfriend?" they asked as Anakin whipped around, scanning the dark room for the voice but no luck.

"Who's there!" he called out, "What do you want with Hermione?" he asked as they laughed.

"Well, it's not really her we want, it's her friend and she's going to help us get him" they informed him. Anakin felt his blood boiling

"She'll never help you. She would never betray her friend like that!" he shouted before he smirked, "Besides, she's safe for now and you'll never find her. You worthless Sith spit" he informed them however they only laughed.

"Poor boy, you are mistaken if you think we are these "Sith" figures you keep thinking we are" they replied, before Anakin's eyes widen in horror as a pale bald headed man dressed in a long flowing black robe, slowly emerged into the light, "Now you were saying about how safe your little girlfriend is" he spoke, as Anakin felt a small lump forming in the back of his throat.

"I…I was just telling you that she is safe from your clutches where she is and I'm not about to reveal where she is" he firmly pointed out however he only laughed.

"Ah but my boy you are mistaken, for my followers have informed me that she is not at the place you think she is at" he told him, holding his wand towards him, "Now where is she?' he asked once again but Anakin remained firm.

"I'll never tell you. I'll die before I let you get your hands on the girl I love" he simply replied. Voldemort only smirked

"Very well, foolish boy but I will take matters in my own hands" he insisted, "Crucio!" he shouted and before Anakin knew it, he screamed out loud as another burning pain soared through his body, causing him to fall to his knees, withering on the ground before Voldemort.

* * *

Sidious simply looked over at the young girl chained before him. She was strong but he was stronger and would soon break her strong mind and will. He strolled towards her, lifting her chin up with his right hand

"Such a sweet innocent child and yet, you are refusing to help me" he coldly spoke. "If you helped me, you could see Skywalker alive and still with you and if not, he will only see your lifeless body and ultimately become my servant" he explained to her before she simply shrugged off his hand, fighting her cuffs that held her wrist into place.

"You stay away from Anakin!" she warned, "I'll never let you have him! He'll come for me and he'll destroy you" she informed him however his loud evil laugh, sent shivers down her spine.

"Ah dear child, you are foolish to think that Skywalker can destroy me when I have you as my pawn" he informed her. "I always thought that his other friends would be useful but he values your life more and wouldn't want to see you dead" he laughed at the same time his apprentice Dooku approached him

"Master, I believe we have found out who has taken Skywalker" he informed him. Hermione's eyes widen in fear,

"No!" she gasped as Sidious only smirked

"Excellent work my apprentice. I'll handle Skywalker and you can show our _friend_ here to one of the cells below" he instructed, before exiting and Count Dooku moved towards her, unlocking her wrists from the cuffs above her and quickly securing them into another set of cuffs before her as well as a neck chain that he securely held in his hand and roughly yanking the chain, Hermione was forced to follow him from the room.

* * *

 _Harry's vision_

" _Anakin!" Hermione screamed as she watched him brought into the room before he spotted her nearby, and rushed to her side_

" _Hermione! Are you alright, have they done anything bad to you?" he asked, with a sense of worry in his voice. She held his face in her hands_

" _I'm fine, I'm more worried for you. What happened to you?" she asked, observing the small cuts on his face and arms, along with his tunic half ripped from his body, exposing his chest._

" _I'm use to the pain. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I failed you" he sadly admitted as she just held him close_

" _You didn't fail me. I love you and they led us into a trap" she insisted before she was yanked away from Anakin. "Now, girl I'm tired of your stubbornness. Tell me where Potter is now or your lover dies!" Voldemort angrily spat as Hermione squirmed in the death eater's grip on her._

" _I'll never betray Harry to you. Anakin! Don't listen to him!" she warned, tears in her eyes as he slowly pulled himself to his feet_

" _Are you going to try and fight me?' he asked, holding out his wand, Sidious stopped him._

" _No, we had a deal, you have the girl and I need Skywalker" he warned him._

" _Anakin, help me destroy the Jedi and the girl lives and if you refuse, she dies" he pointed out_

" _Then you die" Voldemort added._

" _Anakin, don't!" she cried out but Anakin couldn't bear to see her in tears anymore and looked over towards Sidious,_

" _Alright, I'll serve you. For her safety" he informed him, before he knelt the cloaked Sith master._

 _End of dream_

"No, Anakin don't!" Harry suddenly blurted out seeing Ron, Siri, Obi Wan and Padme all turn to him in confusion.

"What do you see?" Padme asked, "Are they in danger?" she went on as Harry silently nodded.

"In this vision, Anakin was kneeling before this cloaked figure while Hermione was nearby. He said something about I'll help you to save her while Voldemort was there" he paused, ignoring Ron's cringe at the moment of Voldemort's name. "He asked her to tell him where I am" he finished. Siri and Obi Wan exchanged a glance.

"This is not good Obi Wan. If we don't find them soon, Anakin will come after us, as an enemy" Siri pointed out. Padme gasped, hand over her mouth while Harry gently rubbed her back.

"I know what you mean Siri but there is some good news" he spoke out, going on. "Where ever Anakin is right now, something different is happening each passing hour, I can sense where he is at times but he won't be there for long" he explained.

"What do you mean Obi Wan?" Padme asked gently as he turned to her.

"It means that if Voldemort does have Anakin, he'll be on the move soon and it will be close by" he replied. "What makes you think that?" Ron asked as Padme quickly understood.

"It means that if Voldemort wants to use Hermione to get to Harry and Sidious wants Anakin, then Obi Wan feels that both will want to meet up and trade prisoners and then he'll come for you Harry and that means that they could be coming to Courscant" she informed him but Obi Wan was shaking his head.

"No, Courscant is too busy. It has to be a planet where there is hardly any life form and barren" he corrected her and it was then that Padme suddenly remembered her dream

"Like the planet Geonosis. It's rocky and all the way in the outer rim" she blurted out. They then wasted no time and headed from the room for the hanger bay. They had a possible location and they didn't want to waste any more time..

* * *

Sidious glared down at the bald headed dark robed figure before him, red eyes gleaming straight at him as Sidious clasped his hands together.

"It seems that you have my prisoner and I have your prisoner and I propose a trade" he informed him

"You trade me the young man for the young girl and carry on with our original plans" he suggested but the figure shook his head.

"No deal. However, I would be willing to suggest a team up" he quickly insisted.

"With our powers combined, you can destroy both your enemies and mine together" he continued, adding

"Both the young man and the girl want to save each other and should we succeed we can rule both worlds together" he finished.

"Darkness to rule forever" he smirked. Sidious considered this thought for a moment. He had little knowledge about this figure and their powers but combined they could be unstoppable and Skywalker's power was even greater so they couldn't lose. Sidious finally looked back at the figure, smirking slightly.

"Alright, we have a deal. I will send my apprentice to you and he will bring you to me" he assured him.

"How does he know where I am?' the figure asked while Sidious laughed.

"Oh he will know. If your followers can enter this galaxy to find Skywalker in the first place, he will find you in your world" he promised him as the transmission ended.

"Count Dooku" he sharply called before seeing the older man entering the room.

"Master" he boldly replied as Sidious went on.

"Go and meet our new allies and once you have Skywalker in your grasp, bring them to the planet Geonosis" he instructed seeing him nod in agreement, adding,

"I shall be there ahead of you with the girl, away from the Jedi. We will commerce our final plan for the return of the Sith" he evilly laughed. His plan was coming into motion - the Jedi will fall with the help of the Chosen One.

* * *

With her knees tucked under her chin and arms wrapped tightly around them, Hermione struggled to stay warm in her barely there outfit, tears stained her cheeks as she looked to the sky, whispering.

"Oh Ani, where are you?" "Please come to me. Save me, I know you can" she cried as the cell door slid across and in strolled two well dressed high ranked officers. Smirking, another one followed them.

"It is time to meet you lover boy and perhaps a chance to spare your life" they informed her, cuffing her wrists and feet together, tying a neatly folded cloth around her mouth then the man to her right, lifted her small figure over his shoulder.

She quietly sobbed once again, praying that Anakin would find a way to save her from these men without falling against his own friends. _I should never have come into this world. This is my entire fault. Anakin, I love you!_

* * *

With Padme's sudden revelation that they could be meeting on the planet Geonosis, Obi Wan, Siri, Harry, Ron and Padme all headed for her star ship and were now on route to the outer rim planet before any major troubles started.

Once inside the ship, Siri and Obi Wan remained in the cockpit, going over the controls, 3po and R2 were in the ship's gallery while Ron remained close to the cockpit but assuring himself that he would rescue Hermione.

Padme and Harry headed to her stateroom onboard and it wasn't long until they were asleep in each other's arms:

 _Padme's dream_

 _There was hardly anyone around her but Padme felt like she was froze to her spot. She was dressed in her white skin tight battle suit but there was no one around. "Hello?" she called out, "Is anyone here?" she went on, "Anakin! Obi Wan! Harry!" she cried out, wanting to take a step forward, she was suddenly grabbed from behind, hand over her mouth._

 _She desperately tried to break free but they were too strong for her before she heard a voice._

" _Padme, don't struggle. It's okay. It's me" they informed her as she turned around and saw Anakin looking down at her._

" _Ani?" she asked, as he smirked._

" _You surprised to see me angel?" he asked as she flung her arms around him._

" _Oh we thought you had been captured!" she cried out._

" _Where is everyone else?" she asked but Anakin only remained quiet. She followed his gaze and saw a small group nearby. Harry, Hermione, Obi Wan and Siri were with the figures but cuffed together._

" _Oh no Ani, our friends have been captured. We have to help them!" she exclaimed, reaching for her blaster, Anakin just took her hand, moving her behind him. "Stay close to me. I'll handle everything" he promised her, igniting his lightsaber; she watched the blue cyan blade come to life before her._

" _I'll follow your lead" she assured him. He stared straight at the group ahead of him._

" _Hey!" he shouted, "Looking for me?" he asked before they turned in his direction. "Let my friends go!" he exclaimed._

" _Skywalker, you have been hard to find but today will be your downfall" Sidious informed him, grabbing Hermione into his grip. She attempted to fight him but he was too strong for her._

" _Anakin!" she cried out._

" _Let her go! It's me you want" he informed him._

" _Anakin!" Padme hissed under her breath but he only held her back._

" _I got this" he smirked moving forward._

" _I'm warning you, let her go or I'll never join you" he went on. Hermione's eyes widen as Padme gasped. She couldn't take it anymore; she emerged from behind Anakin, holding a blaster directly at Sidious._

" _You'll never have Anakin. I'll kill you before you can take him" she angrily cried. Sidious smirked._

" _Alright. I know what I have to do" he replied, pushing Hermione to the ground, he held out his arms, directly to Padme however Anakin appreciated his move and pushed Padme directly out of the way just as a sudden wave of lighting hit his body, causing him to scream out in pain, falling to the ground. "Anakin!" Padme cried out…_

 _End of dream_

"Anakin!" Padme cried, eyes snapping open, startling Harry, who awoke in flash, looking straight over at her.

"Padme, what's wrong. Is it a bad dream?' he asked her as she slowly moved off the large, comfortable bed.

"Yes and this one was horrible. I protected Anakin from turning to the dark side and Sidious was about to strike on me when Anakin selfishly push me out of the way, as he screamed in pain from the shocks of lighting" she explained, shivers running up and down her arms, she kept her arms across her chest as Harry slowly got up off the bed and moved over to her, wrapping his arms around her slender frame.

"Padme, you have nothing to worry about it. It was just a dream. We'll save them both before anything bad happens to them" he promised her, starting to kiss her neck softly as she kept her hands on top of his, allowing him to keep kissing her.

"I know you mean well Harry but I don't feel that these dreams are just "dreams'" she explained.

"Anakin cares for those people in his life deeply and if one of those people are in harm's way, he can turn" she tearfully admitted. Harry stopped kissing her and moved around, so that he was in front of her.

"Padme, listen to me. Hermione is one of my best friends and I don't want to see something happen to her" he promised her seeing her give a small smile before they shared a friendly close embrace with each other and it was in that hug, that Padme found close comfort and safety with her new friend.

* * *

Keeping his hood up over his face, Darth Sidious watched the ship coming into the inner atmosphere of the planet. Hermione remained cuffed and gagged nearby, her eyes staring up at the ship, hoping that this wouldn't be the last time she would see Anakin.

She suddenly longed for her friends Harry and Ron, knowing she may never see them again. Slowly, the ship touched down on the rocky, orange surface of the planet and the landing ramp descended down.

A smile on his face, Count Dooku strolled down the ramp followed by, Lord Voldemort and then shackled as well, and held by death eaters was Anakin. His eyes looked straight to Hermione.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed, before the death eaters roughly threw him down onto the rocky ground as the gag was pulled from her mouth and the cuffs dropped off her ankles.

"Anakin!" she cried out, rushing over to him, she dropped her knees, he looked up at her, his shackled hands reaching out to touch her face, a small tear fell down her face.

"I thought I would never see you again" she cried. He shook his head,

"Oh Hermione, I could never lose you and I promise I'll protect you. I swear" he promised her as she slowly touched his face with her fingers.

"Oh Anakin, I love you" she cried as his lips touched her softly right as Voldemort's wand aimed straight for Anakin,

"Crucio!" he shouted, Anakin screamed in pain once more leaving Hermione to tearfully watch her beloved screaming in burning pain once more.

 _Next time - Voldemort and Sidious are about to commence their plan and Anakin and Hermione will need to make the ultimate decision to save each other or their friends. Can Obi Wan, Siri, Padme, Harry and Ron make it to their friend's aide on time? All to be revealed in the next chapter!_


	12. Chapter 11 - A Choice To Be Made

**Chapter 11: A Choice To Be Made**

Once the burning pain had subsided, Anakin glared over at both Sidious and Voldemort. It was hard to think that _**Sidious**_ was also someone Anakin had turned to when he felt Obi Wan just wouldn't listen to him. Yet this man who had listened him about his problems, had _**kidnapped**_ Hermione and subjected her to torture right up this very moment.

Palpatine/Sidious spoke once more, in a cold creepy voice "Join me now or she dies, Skywalker" he warns her. "You know it to be true. The dark side is your true destiny" he says as Anakin, slowly pulling himself to his feet keeping Hermione protectively behind his back

"I'll **never** betray the Jedi!" he exclaims "And I won't allow you to hurt Hermione!" he snaps leaving Sidious to laugh

"Skywalker, all you have to do is join me and she will be unharmed forever" he assured him however Anakin **refused** to believe anything he was saying. If he fell to the dark side, he'd lose his friends and Hermione. The Sith were known for their lies and this man already lied - He **wasn't** just the Chancellor of the Republic but the Dark Lord of the Sith

He turned to Hermione, raising his shackled hands to her face. He felt her cold cuffed hands against his. "Hermione, I love you and I **will** save us" he assured her as Hermione's eyes widen, fearing what he might do

"No, Anakin, please, don't do this!" she tearfully cried "I won't let you" she adds but she only felt his lips against hers. She didn't want to let go fearing she would never have another kiss with Anakin.

* * *

Whilst, on their way to save their friends, Padme was finding herself unable to sleep and had made her way towards the cockpit where Obi Wan and Siri were. Harry had gone off to find Ron after unsuccessfully being able to convince her to rest more.

Her dream was still vivid in her mind. She carefully and slowly entered the cockpit. "Obi Wan, how far are we from Geonosis?" she asks seeing him turnaround in his seat

"A little under an hour from emerging from hyperspace noticing she looked like she was on the verge of tears. "What's wrong?" he asks her seeing her slump into an empty seat behind him

"I just...I just feel something terrible is about to happen" she admits as Siri scoffed

"Well, if you had told us earlier where they were, perhaps you wouldn't be so guilty" she points out. Obi Wan rolled his eyes looking over at her

"Siri! Not now, she already feels bad without you reminding her" he points out turning back to Padme.

"Look, I know Anakin. He wouldn't betray us. We're going to find them both, that's a promise" he assured her giving her a friendly embrace.

"Thank you Obi Wan. You're a good friend" she smiled attempting to hold back the tears as she held onto her friend for comfort.

* * *

Whilst, at the same time, Harry had found Ron hanging around the escape pod area of the ship.

"What are you doing here?" he asks as Ron looked up at him. Harry saw his annoyed and impatience face

"Keep your voice down" he snaps "I don't want anyone else to know where I am" he tells him as Harry moved closer

"You shouldn't be here, you're not planning an escape are you?" he asks kneeling beside his friend who only nodded.

"Yes. I can't wait for them to land and I might not know what these are but I've been playing around with them. It's sort of like when we used dad's flying car to get to Hogwarts" he points out however Harry did not look pleased so Ron went on "Look, if Hermione had **never** met Anakin, she wouldn't have run off with him and wouldn't be in danger. She needs our help and by using one of these escape pods, once we enter the system, we'll get to the surface faster" he insists.

Harry sighed. He knew how much Ron had feelings for Hermione but he now feared that his friend's heart was going to be broken even if they did this. "Ron, you can't be serious. Hermione's in love with Anakin and we don't even know who else is down there, what if Voldemort is down there?" he asks him as Ron shook his head

"If Voldemort is down there, then Hermione is truly in danger. Now, are you coming with me or staying with _them_?" he asks. Harry takes a deep breath. Ron had been his best friend for six years now and usually Harry knew what to do but he now loved Padme and didn't want to go against his new friends but Ron was right and he wanted to save Hermione and she had helped them when they were in trouble now it was their turn.

"I don't like it but Hermione needs us and if you think this will get us to the surface faster then let's do it" he says.

* * *

There was a disturbance in the force and Master Yoda did not like it. Anakin was close to falling to the dark side and Obi Wan and Siri were heading right into the danger along with their new friends. Unaffected by the door opening, he did not look up until Dumbledore and Master Windu took their seats

"Master Yoda, you have sensed it too?" he asks as Yoda nodded

"Skywalker is dangerously close to falling to the dark side. Trying to save Hermione he is" he informed them.

"Where are they?" Dumbledore asked as Yoda reached out once more through the force as the comm. signal chimed. Master Windu moved to activate it before they saw two small blue holograms of Obi Wan and Siri appeared before them

"Master Kenobi, Master Tachi, left suddenly you did" Yoda speaks "Found Skywalker you have?" he asks as Obi Wan shook his head

"We're approaching the planet Geonosis. Siri and I both sense dark side surrounding the planet. We believe Anakin and Hermione to be down there" he explains. Master Windu then spoke

"See if you can land undetected and await our arrival. We'll meet you there" he replies as Obi Wan nods.

"Understood masters" he says "Contact you when we have landed" he adds before the holograms disappeared. Yoda looked back at Mace and Dumbledore

"If the Sith are indeed on the planet, act now we must" he tells them before all three moved out of the room to prepare to make the journey to Geonosis.

* * *

Clinging to Anakin's ripped tunic, Hermione refused to let him fall to the dark side for her, but Anakin was determined to save both of their lives but Hermione did not wait their friends to suffer in the process. "Anakin, please!" Hermione cried "Don't do this, what about Obi Wan and Padme?" she asks. The tears falling down her cheeks. She then watches him move back from Palpatine/Sidious and Voldemort.

"She's right" he replies "I love Hermione, but I also care for my friends and I will **not** betray them" he tells him in a firm voice. Palpatine only smirked.

"Then, my dear Anakin, you will see her die" he informs him just as Voldemort spoke up

"Kill her if you must but we had a deal, _**after**_ I have Potter" he snaps. Anakin and Hermione exchanged worried looks with each other.

 _"We can't let him get to Harry"_ she whispers as Anakin nodded.

 _"Don't worry, we're going to get out of here. Trust me"_ he promises with a smile just as he sensed familiar senses through the force. Obi Wan, Padme and Siri were coming and they weren't too far away. Anakin glared back at Palpatine

"Only the Sith will die here tonight by **my** hand because **I** am the Chosen One" he says. Palpatine cackled

"My dear boy, the Jedi only tell you that you are the Chosen One, so that you can do their bidding. They tried to separate you from Hermione" he reminds him as Anakin tried to shake off that memory.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"It's too dangerous for Hermione to be here with Anakin. She needs to be back at Hogwarts. Harry included" he explained as Anakin spoke up_

 _"I can protect anyone. I'll allow them to stay with me" he protested before Mace cut him off,_

 _"Anakin, you are already in enough trouble. Let us decide an appropriate course" he informed him_

 _End of flashback_

Because he kept Hermione's sudden arrival in his world a secret he was already **not** on good terms with the council and if he fell, he would be proving to them, that he was, as they had told Master Qui Gon in the beginning that he was too old.

 _Flashback_

 _"The force is strong with him" came Ki Adi Mundi's voice before Qui Gon, Obi Wan and Anakin_

 _"He is to be trained then?" Qui Gon asked, hopeful_

 _"No" Mace Windu simply reminded. "He will_ _ **not**_ _be trained" he informed him_

 _"No?" Qui Gon asked, confused_

 _"He is too old" Master Windu continued_

 _"He_ _ **is**_ _the Chosen One. You_ _ **must**_ _see it" he insisted_

 _"Clouded this boy's future is" Master Yoda informed them_

 _End of flashback_

Anakin remembers that night in the council chambers. He wanted to be a Jedi **so** much and they were saying he was too old. He was going to prove them wrong. He suddenly heard the sound of metal hitting the rocky ground and saw his lightsaber at his feet.

"Alright Skywalker, if you will not turn, you will fight me where I will kill you" he declares. Hermione gasps seeing Anakin simply and slowly knelt to pick up his lightsaber igniting its cyan blue blade.

"No, it is you who will die" he corrected him before his blade clashed against Palpatine's red blade.

* * *

The red planet of Geonosis loomed before them as Siri and Obi Wan brought the ship out of hyperspace seeing the asteroid belt around the planet. "The dark side is stronger as we near the planet" Siri noted as Obi Wan agreed

"That's not good and I can sense Anakin's down there. He's stalling for our arrival" he explained as Siri smiled

"That's Anakin for you, but I don't think he can hold on for any longer" she confesses as Padme then spoke

"I don't like how you _**just**_ said that Master Tachi" she admits staring out of the cockpit at the red planet. "Anakin is down there. I know it" she breathes allowing a small smile to cross her face before she realised how he got down there. "And it's all my fault" she admitted as Obi Wan was by her side

"No, it's not your fault Padme. You thought you were helping them and Anakin thought he could protect Hermione by himself. It was the Sith who caught us off guard" he points out wrapping his arms around her at the same time Siri brought the ship into the planet's inner atmosphere.

"I think we'll be unnoticed if we land amongst those cliffs over there" she says as Obi Wan moves over towards her.

"Good idea. We'll make our journey from there" he tells them just as R2 came rolling into the room. 3Po behind him.

"Mistress Padme, Master Jedi, R2 has some rather _**urgent**_ news to tell you" the droid spoke. Padme looked down at the droid

"Go ahead, R2" she says hearing him whistle reply before 3P0 translated the message

"R2 says that our two friends are already down on the planet having escaped into an empty escape pod" he told them.

"What!?" Padme gasped "Harry and Ron are already down there, why would they do that?"she asks in disbelief. Siri sighed.

"They must feel that they can rescue their own friend by themselves. They don't feel Anakin can protect her" she replied however Obi Wan had another thought

"However, if they've alerted the Sith to their presence, they'll be putting themselves into the same danger" he points out moving back into his seat, taking control "Come on, we need to land quickly and find them before the Sith do. We can't wait for Master Windu and Yoda" he says. He piloted the ship towards the cliffs, using them as cover. However he wished it was Anakin doing the piloting.

* * *

However, at the same time, Harry and Ron had already reached the surface and emerged from their escape pod. "Well, no doubt Obi Wan and Padme know we're missing now" Harry pointed out as Ron was already moving away

"They'll catch up" he simply replied "They weren't that far behind us anyway" he reminds him as Harry hurried to catch up with his friend.

"Okay, so where can we start?" Harry asks him "We don't even know this world. I told you this was a bad idea!" he snaps just as Ron spotted something

"Look, over there!" he cried. Harry and Ron saw two figures fighting with colourful wands. Ron picked up his pace, as Harry moved to follow his friend, his scar started to hurt.

"No!" he gasped _He was here, Voldemort was here!_ That was not good and rushed to knock Ron to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked annoyed "We're so close to Hermione!" he tells him as Harry silenced him

"I know but my scar's starting to hurt and that means Voldemort is nearby" he reminds him as Ron is silent

"So, what do we do?" he asks as Harry thought for a moment seeing the figures still fighting.

"We need to be cautious and try to sneak up towards the fighting" he tells him however he was already having doubts on that plan as well but he didn't have anything else.

* * *

Hermione watched in horror as Palpatine tried to wear Anakin out but somehow Anakin was not backing down, relying on the force to give him extra strength. She was still staring in horror that she didn't notice Voldemort approaching behind until till his cold hand grabbed the back of her outfit.

"Where is Potter?" he asks as she struggled to break free from his grip however he was stronger and tightened his grip on her until she felt like she was being choked. "You **will** bring me Potter!" he hissed seeing her shake her head right at the moment she felt red sparks flying over their heads

 _"Stupefy!"_ they cried as Hermione gasps recognising the voices.

"Harry! Ron!" she cried seeing her friends running towards them, their waves tightly in their hands.

"Let her go!" Harry called out however Voldemort only smirked and Harry was filled with the memory of the last time he fought the dark lord.

 _Flashback_

 _"So weak" came Voldemort's taunting voice through his mind_

 _"So vulnerable" he taunts once more_

 _"Look at me" he hissed as another voice entered his mind_

 _"Harry, it isn't how you are alike. It's how you are not" came Dumbledore's voice "Harry?" he asked_

 _"You're the weak one and you'll never know love or friendship" Harry told Voldemort "And I feel sorry for you" he concludes as good memories overcame all the bad memories before Voldemort was looming over Harry_

 _"You're a fool, Harry Potter and you will_ _ **lose**_ _everything" he warns him before he was gone._

 _End of flashback_

Harry's eyes widen in fear at the hearing of that last line - he had already lost his parents and godfather. He couldn't **stand** it if he lost one of his best friends because of who he was. "Let her go!" Harry shouted as Hermione squirmed in his grip

"Harry, no, get out of here!" she cries "He wants to kill you!" she adds before Voldemort pushes her to the ground. She scrambles to get away before she found herself cornered by death eaters. She _**desperately**_ tried to search for Anakin - she could hear him fighting but no longer could see him

 _"Oh Anakin, please help me!"_ she cries looking back at her friends who were **not** about to back down from Voldemort.

* * *

Having guided the star ship gently amongst the rocky cliff rocks of the planet, Obi Wan, Siri, Padme and the droids all hurried down the landing ramp. Now that Harry and Ron had escaped the ship already, they knew they couldn't wait for the other Jedi to arrival.

"I've sent a transmission so that they can detect our ship but we need to keep moving" Obi Wan points out as they all nodded in agreement right at the moment Obi Wan was alerted to a disturbance in the force.

"What is it?" Padme asks as Obi Wan picks up his pace

"It's Anakin. He's close and he's with the Sith" he replies and before Siri and Padme had time to ask any questions, they saw him run through the rocky terrain until they could hear the sound of lightsabers clashing. R2 gave a low whistle

"Not now, R2, we're trying to save Master Anakin" 3P0 pointed as R2 whistled more as 3P0 looked at his friend "What? What do you mean that Harry and Ron found the dark lord and are fighting him right now?" he asks "R2, don't say these things if they're not true" he informed him just as Padme quickly turned around

"3P0, what did R2 just say about Harry and Ron?" he asks as 3P0 answered her

"He was just saying that they've found the dark lord and are fighting him right now" as R2 beeps some more as Siri decides to speak up

"Senator, it would be best if you stayed with us and **not** stray. Obi Wan may have let you off the hook for now but I haven't" she warns her seeing Padme go quiet following her over to where Obi Wan had stopped. She looked in the distance.

"It's Anakin!" she cried "We have to do something!" she tells them ready to take off towards him as Obi Wan held her back

"Padme. We **need** to be sensible and figure out a way to help Anakin that doesn't involve us getting killed" he points out however all Padme could think about was seeing Anakin fighting for his life and knowing it could have been prevented if she told someone she had helped them escape to Naboo in the first place.

* * *

Anakin furiously pushed Sidious's red blade back against his own. "Join me Anakin, it's the only way" Palpatine taunted him once more as Anakin shook his head

"I'll **never** join the dark side. I'm stronger than the Sith!" he cries as he continued to fight. He turned his head to find Hermione giving Palpatine his opening and knocked Anakin's lightsaber from his grasp then sending Anakin straight on his back. Anakin grunted in pain with a sharp cut down the side of his face. He then felt Palpatine's red blade at his neck

"Are you ready to reconsider Skywalker?" he asks as Anakin shook his head

"Never!" he exclaims as Palpatine raised a hand over towards Hermione, ready to use the force on her when another two lightsabers blared to life a short distance from them and Anakin saw Obi Wan and Siri with their blue lightsabers and Padme standing in between them, blaster levelled at Palpatine.

"Ah, Masters Kenobi and Tachi, so good of you to join us, you're just in time to see the Jedi fall!" he laughs as they readily their stances

"Not this time" Obi Wan warns him leaping into battle as their blue blades clashed against his as Padme was by Anakin's side

"Oh Anakin, I'm so sorry" she cries as he slowly pulls himself to his feet.

"It's fine. Go and help Hermione. I'll help Obi Wan and Siri" he tells her rushing back into the battle where it was now three Jedi against one Sith Lord whilst Padme went to find their friends.

 _Next time - The fights are on. Will Voldemort and Sidious succeed in their plans? Can Harry, Ron, Hermione, Anakin, Padme, Obi Wan and Siri save both their worlds? Will Hermione and Anakin remain together even after the fight?_


	13. Chp 12: The Battles & The Aftermath

**Chapter 12: The Battles & The Aftermath**

Padme watched as Anakin leapt into battle once more against Palpatine. She **wished** she could help her friends but knew that Anakin, Obi Wan and Siri wanted her to be safe and find their new friends. Leaving her friends, she ran across the deserted plains using the rocks as cover whilst looking out for Hermione, Harry and Ron.

She soon spotted Harry effectively dodging each attack from his attacker along with Ron before she spotted Hermione. Her wrists were still cuffed together with a hooded figure standing over her. Padme slowly pulled out her blaster and fired directly at the figure. _Success! It worked._ She saw the figure fall to the ground before she rushed over towards Hermione, surprised to see her

"Padme!" she cries "Where's Anakin? Is he alright?" she adds as Padme nods, searching through her utility belt.

"He's fine. He with Obi Wan and Siri and he told me to help you" she replies finding a lock pick and begins to work on unlocking her cuffs. Hermione was worried once more

"We have to get back to him!" she cries "He's going to taunt Anakin and make him fall to the dark side" she continues looking at Anakin with terrified brown eyes "Padme, I **don't** want him to betray his friends because of me" she cries just as the cuffs snapped open. Padme gave her friend an embrace

"Oh, don't worry about Anakin. I know him and he's going to defeat the Sith and still be the Jedi he's always been" she promises however as much as Anakin wanted to believe her. There was something deep inside of her telling her something could go wrong.

* * *

Knocked flat onto his back once more, Obi Wan then watched as Anakin soon joined him, coughing from having the wind knocked out of him. It seemed that **no** matter how hard all three Jedi trued, Sidious/Palpatine was just **too** strong for them.

Obi Wan watched as Siri was heavily battling Palpatine, breathing heavily but she was remaining focused right until Palpatine knocked her lightsaber right out of her hands and his red blade then delivered damage to her right leg. She screamed out in pain, falling to the ground.

"Siri!" Obi Wan cried causing Palpatine to turn his attention to Anakin and Obi Wan. He laughed.

"Now, Skywalker, you will die unless you join me" he says once more but Anakin stared straight up at his menacing yellow eyes. Obi Wan then spoke

"Anakin, don't let him trick you" he warns him "He's been lying to you! He's going to kill all of us after you join" he says as Palpatine scoffs

"Silence Jedi fool!" he cries plummeting Obi Wan's body with waves of force lighting hearing him cry out in pain but Obi Wan wasn't going to give up on his friend.

"Anakin! Don't listen to him! Kill him!" he as Anakin looked down at his friend, horror crossed his face. What could he do? He didn't want to lose any of his friends but if he didn't obey Palpatine, they would die right before his eyes. He couldn't trust the word of a Sith that they would be unharmed and yet, he would still lose his friends if he turned on them. It was then he knew what to do

"You're finished here, Sith Lord" he says igniting his cyan blue blade once more as Obi Wan breathed heavily just as another two voices joined them

 _"Anakin!, Fulfil your destiny and destroy the Sith!"_ Master Windu called out to him as Yoda looks over at Palpatine

"Lord Sidious, should have known you were behind this. Die here, you will" he informs him igniting his own small green blade just as Mace ignited his purple blade. Anakin looks over at them

"Masters, I'll fight him myself. I **can** handle him" he assured them however they knew better

" **Too** strong he is for you alone, as the Chosen One you still need help" he insists as the fight continued on once more with Anakin, Yoda and Mace fighting together taking on Palpatine.

* * *

Determined to help Harry and Ron before Voldemort finished them, Hermione, having grabbed a wand off a fallen death eater, now races towards Harry and Ron as Voldemort kept advancing towards him, wand straight at her two friends

"Harry, look out!" Hermione cried as Padme fired her blaster and Hermione turned her wand over towards Voldemort. "Expelliarmus!"she cried knocking Voldemort's wand from his hand. His red eyes turned over at the girls at the same time Harry scrambled to his feet pushing Ron out of the way

"You won't harm anyone no more Voldemort!" Harry angrily screamed moving over towards him keeping a tight grip on his wand. Voldemort looked back at him

"After today, Potter, you'll be dead along with your friends and that _**pathetic**_ old fool Dumbledore" he spat. Harry could stand it anymore however before he could do anything more, a cloud of greyish smoke appeared nearby and there stood Albus Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore" Harry breathed in relief as Hermione smiled but Padme kept her blaster levelled at the Dark Lord. Dumbledore moves closer towards Voldemort

"Foolish of you Tom, to have fallen so far" he told him as Voldemort sneered

"Fallen yes, but after today, everyone will know that **I** was the one who murdered Dumbledore and Harry Potter" he informed them as Hermione aimed her wand at him

"Stupefy!" she screamed knocking him back "You'll have to kill me before you can kill my friend!" she angrily told him as Padme whispered to her

"What are you doing?" she asks adding "Anakin doesn't want you to do this" looking back over at Anakin fighting across the plains when Harry shouted to her

"Hermione, run!" he cried just at the moment Voldemort call the wand she had been holding into his hands. Harry then looked to Dumbledore to attack right before the words _Avada Kedavra!_ could leave Voldemort's mouth. The spell fired from Dumbledore's word hitting the dark lord straight in the chest. They all saw him fall to the ground - his face blank and unmoving. The dark lord was dead, killed by the curse that he had used many times.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe his eyes - he had **finally** killed his greatest enemy. The murderer of his parents was dead. He spotted his two friends and ran over to embrace Ron and Hermione. Ron had a large open wound on the side of his head.

"Bloody hell, Harry. You did it!" Ron tells him as Hermione, kept her arms around her friend

"Oh Harry, I'm **so** sorry I got you into this mess" she cried as he just laughed

"It's alright Hermione, it's just good to see you again" he tells her turning over to Padme. She smiled before they shared a romantic kiss together.

"You were so brave Harry" she smiles at the same time, they heard Hermione gasp

 _"Anakin!"_ before they watched her quickly take off leaving her friends to run after her.

* * *

The sweat was dripping from his forehead, Anakin could see that Palpatine knew he was outnumbered right as Mace kicked him straight in the chest sending him to the ground. Yoda and Mace both stepped back as Anakin moved forward. Anakin brought his lightsaber to Palpatine's neck. "Your reign of evil ends here" he tells him just as he heard a familiar voice

 _"Anakin!"_ they cried as Anakin straightened up. _Hermione_ he thought knowing what he needed to do as Palpatine tried once more.

"Join me Anakin and I can save her" he promises him however Anakin knew the truth. He raised his lightsaber up then brought it straight down into his chest. Palpatine was dead. Hermione then rushed straight into his arms

"Anakin!" she cried as he spun her around holding her close

"Oh I thought I would never be able to hold you again" he confesses kissing her passionately then aware that everyone else was watching. Mace Windu moved over towards him.

"Well done Skywalker, you fulfilled the prophecy" he tells him as Obi Wan smiles, placing a hand on his friend's back

"Yes, I always knew you could do it" he adds however there was still another matter to take care of. Mace Windu spoke up

"Skywalker, you disobeyed the wishes of the council which would have separated Hermione and yourself and you put both of your lives in danger" he reminded him as Anakin tried to cut in but he was stopped. "We will discuss this back on Courscant" he only replied moving away to help Siri and Obi Wan back towards their ship.

Padme, Harry, Ron and Dumbledore followed them which left Hermione and Anakin to follow last. She kept her hands in his. "It doesn't matter what they say Anakin" she begins to tell him staring up at him "I **knew** you could protect me and I will always love you" she assures him. She saw a small smile cross his face

"And that's all that matters to me" he replies as they followed their friends back towards Padme's ship.

* * *

Obi Wan and Siri left the planet with Masters Yoda and Windu and Professor Dumbledore. They were to receive bacta treatments on their injuries. Whilst Harry, Ron, Anakin and Hermione left with Padme and the droids on her ship. Ron had hoped to talk to Hermione once they had entered hyperspace but they were dashed when he found her in the ship's stateroom with Anakin.

Instead, he then entered the cockpit where he found Padme and Harry talking together. Harry looked over at his friend. "You couldn't talk to her could you?" he asks as Ron slumped into a seat nearby

"No, she's with _Anakin_ " he scoffed rudely. Padme sighs.

"I'm sorry for what you're feeling Ron but if Hermione's made her decision about who she wants. We can't ask her to change her mind" she points out however Ron scoffed once more

"Well, I'm **still** going to talk to her before we leave Courscant. She **needs** to know how I feel for her, at last" he confesses however Harry only had a bad feeling about this plan.

"Just be careful Ron. She might not even Courscant if she's truly in love with Anakin" he reminds him taking Padme's hand in his.

"Will you leave Harry?" Padme asks him as he shrugs

"I don't know. but there's nothing stopping me from coming back" he admits leaning in to share another romantic kiss. Ron then quietly exits the cockpit. Despite the warnings, he had **hope** that Hermione **may** be touched by his confession

* * *

Lying down on the bed in the stateroom, Hermione rested her head against Anakin's chest as she felt his fingers twisting through her sandy blond hair. All their enemies had been destroyed and Anakin hated to think that Hermione would be leaving shortly after they arrived back on Courscant.

He took a deep breath as she lifted her head up "What's wrong, Ani?" she asks as he just shook his head

"I was just thinking about how I don't want you to leave" he replied as she looked at him confused

"What are you talking about?" she asks as he goes on

"You're leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow and I guess there is no way to stop you from going right?" he asks seeing her cheekily smirk at him looking into his deep blue eyes

"Well, there may be **one** reason that will keep me from going back" she admits. Now it was his turn to have the confused look

"Who?" he asks seeing her brushing her hair behind her ears leaning in to kiss him

"You, Anakin" she blushes as he was stunned

"But what are your schooling?" he pointed out "Don't you want to finish your schooling?" he adds as Hermione tilts her head

"But I love you Anakin Skywalker and how can I be without you?" she replies. Anakin then had an idea

"Well, perhaps you could come back and visit me during your holidays?" he suggests. She smiled in delight

"Of course and Harry will want to see Padme, so we can come back together" she cries in excitement throwing her arms around him. "Oh Anakin, you're a genius" she gushes.

* * *

Whilst, on board the Republic cruiser and resting in the medical quarters, Obi Wan and Siri listened to Masters Yoda and Windu talking with Dumbledore about what was going to happen with Anakin and Hermione. Obi Wan decided to **remind** them about Anakin's heroics.

"Masters, he did destroy the Sith and he didn't fall to the dark side. It was his friendships and love for Hermione that prevented him from falling to the dark side" he explained as Siri still had to point out the trouble he caused.

"But he **did** have Senator Amidala lie to us as to where she had sent them to and Anakin did run off with Hermione determined to protect her and look what happened!" she exclaimed as Obi Wan couldn't believe what he was hearing from the woman he loved. He argued once more

"Masters, please!" he exclaimed "Anakin is a strong minded Jedi Knight and yes, he fell for Hermione and he got himself captured as well as Hermione but in the end, he did fulfil the prophecy. Hasn't he done enough to earn the rank of Jedi Master?" he asks seeing them look between each other before Dumbledore spoke

"Well, he did save one of my students and protected her when she entered this world. I think you need to reward Anakin for his actions" he points out. Obi Wan smiled over at the Professor. At least someone was on his side, he just wished Siri was too. He avoided Siri's gaze as Master Yoda nodded in agreement.

A point Master Kenobi has made. Anakin Skywalker fulfilled the prophecy and rewarded he will" he informs them as Obi Wan smiles. At last, his friend will receive what he's always wanted he thought before the two masters and Dumbledore left the medical quarters.

Siri then broke the silence. "This is wrong Obi Wan" she admits "Anakin still broke the council's original wishes and he may have fulfilled the prophecy but he lied about Hermione and had Padme cover for them" she reminds him as Obi Wan shook his head

"Siri, he fell **in** love as I am in love with you" he replies getting out of the bed and moves over towards her, kissing her gently "And I hope that when we see Anakin and Hermione once again, you'll understand they feel just as we feel for each other" he points out leading her back over to his bed to rest.

* * *

As the ship emerged from hyperspace, they all saw Courscant coming into view and Anakin felt relief wash over him. It felt good to be back around familiar surroundings with the girl he loved. "I'm happy to be home but I'm **not** happy about to report to the council shortly after we land" Anakin pointed out hearing Padme laugh

"Oh Ani, I'm sure they'll go easy on you" she replies "You defeated the Sith and while you fell in love, they should see through your mistakes and perhaps reward you greatly" she explained trying to look on the positive side. Anakin laughs

"Despite what I did, the council won't make me a Jedi Master" he points out as Padme sighs

"Oh Anakin, you need to think positive. Obi Wan's in love with Siri and the council didn't strip him from the rank of the Jedi Master" she reminds him as he was quick to correct her

"They don't **know** about him and Siri" he replies as Padme brought the ship into the hanger of the Jedi Temple seeing Obi Wan and Siri awaiting their arrival. As they descended down the landing ramp, Obi Wan spoke first

"You ready to face the council Anakin?" he asks with a wink to Siri who only just shook her head.

"I'd be lying if I said I was" Anakin replied, one arm around Hermione's waist. She looked up at him

"Don't worry Anakin. I'll be here for you when you leave the chambers" she promised just as Ron spoke up

"Uh Hermione?" he asks seeing her turn around

"Yes, Ron?" she replies as he swallows the lump in his throat

"I was wondering if I could talk to you while he's with the council?" he asks seeing her smile

"Sure Ron, that sounds like a good idea. Harry, are you coming?" he asks seeing Harry look at his two friends

"Uh, I think Ron just wants to talk to you for now. I'll catch up with you later" he promised as she looked confused then turned back to Anakin.

"I'll see you later" she says kissing him on the lips then moving out of the hanger with Ron. Anakin watched her go before he sighs.

"Alright, let's go see what fate the council has in store for me" he says as Obi Wan smiled

"I think you'll be surprised" he only replied, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulder before exiting the hanger.

* * *

Walking the Jedi Temple hallways again, Hermione was reminded of when Anakin first brought her here that night and the events still were fresh in her mind. She **never** expected to fall in love with Anakin and she was about to discover why **exactly** did Ron want to speak her alone.

"Hermione" he started stopping as she turned to face him "Are you really happy with Anakin?" he asks straight out as she looks stunned

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused. "I've never been happier. I never thought I would fall in love" she confessed. Ron stares at her in shock

"Hermione!" he exclaims "How can you still be in love with him!?" he snaps "He almost had you killed!" he went on "Hermione, please don't do this!" he tells her in frustration before placing both his hands on her shoulders as Hermione looked at him in shock

"Ron, what's gotten into you?" she asks "I'm sorry Ron. I know you have feelings for me but I can't return them. I would be lying to both of us and we wouldn't be happy" she admits as Ron struggled to hold back his emotions

"Hermione, I can't believe you're saying this" he replies "I care for you and I wouldn't put you in danger like Anakin did" he points out however he should not have said those words because Hermione snapped. She pushed his hands off her shoulders

"How can you say that about Anakin?" she asks "He didn't mean to put me in danger on purpose!" she exclaims "He was trying to protect me and he meant well. He cared for me the minute he met me" she cried backing away from him.

"Hermione, please listen" Ron pleads with her trying to move towards her as she only kept backing away

"No!" she cries "Stay away from me. I can't deal with you right now" she tells him turning on her heel, she ran down the hallway leaving Ron standing there with a hurt look on his face.

* * *

Escaping the temple with Padme, Harry decided to join her back at her apartment where she slipped out of her battle outfit into a loose fitting dress and hair flowing straight down her back in thick shimmering curls. "You look so beautiful" Harry smiled seeing her giggle

"Thank you and I'm glad that you're alive. I was so worried for you" she admitted taking his hand in hers.

"Well, now that Voldemort is dead, you have nothing to worry about" he promised her as a thought came to her, like Anakin had.

"So, I guess you'll be leaving shortly back to your world with your headmaster and friends huh?" she asks sadly as he looked up at her

"Well, I mean I don't have to" he replies as Padme shook her head.

"Oh no, I can't stop you from completing your schooling" she says as Harry had an idea

"Well, I can come stay with you in the breaks. You know Hermione's not going to forget Anakin" he smirked making her smile

"You're right, because I really like you Harry" she confessed feeling his arms wrap around her slender frame.

"I really like you too Padme, perhaps it can develop further" he suggest seeing her blush

"Oh Harry" she whispers before they felt each other's lips touch in a romantic gentle sweet kiss.

* * *

He truly wasn't lying about **not** wanting to face the council and even standing there, with all eyes on him, at this very moment, made him nervous. Master Windu spoke

"Skywalker, you do realise that since the arrival of Miss Granger and her friends, you have attempted to cover up their arrival and taken matters into your hands" he informs him as Anakin remained silent hearing him go on "You have become **too** attached to Miss Granger, breaking the rule" he explains

Anakin nods "Forgive me masters. I **am** in love with Hermione and it was love that saved me from the dark side" he told them as Obi Wan nodded

"I agree with Anakin masters. I've known Anakin for a long time and he has avoided falling in love since he first came here and while Hermione's life was threatened by the Sith, he remained loyal to the Jedi and saved the Jedi Order" he pointed out.

Yoda nodded "Yes, Master Kenobi, right about Skywalker he is" he says "But disobeyed the council he did" he added as Anakin felt a lump in his throat fearing what was going to happen.

Mace Windu spoke again "Anakin, despite your attitude to take matters into your own hands, the council has made an important decision for your future" he reveals as Anakin watched them all get to their feet and Yoda on his chair.

"Kneel before the council, Skywalker" he instructs him. Anakin, confused, only compiles bowing his head as he hears the lightsabers ignite

"Anakin Skywalker, by the right of the council" he begins to say "By the will of the force, dub thee I do" he goes on, his lightsaber hovers over each shoulder. "A Jed Master of the Jedi Order" he reveals. Anakin slowly raises his head in shock as Obi Wan only nods.

He then got back on his feet "Thank you masters" he replies then left the chamber as Obi Wan nodded. He knew they had done the **right** decision in making Anakin a Jedi Master.

* * *

Still coming to terms that he was now a Jedi Master, Anakin was almost knocked off his feet when Hermione threw her arms around him. He smiled down at her "Well, missed me, did you?" he smirks as she only rolls her eyes, playfully hitting him

"You got that right" she replies kissing him tenderly "So how did it go?" she asks "Were they mad?" she adds as Anakin sighs

"They were at first but they didn't suspend me" he replies looking at her and rubbing her arm "Hermione, they made me a Jedi Master" he says. Hermione gasps throwing her arms around him

"A Jedi Master, Ani that is fantastic!" she cries as Anakin remembered one more thing he wanted to do.

"And now there is one more thing I must do" he tells her taking her hand, he led her down the hallway straight to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. She could hear the trickles of a small stream nearby.

"What's going on, Anakin?" she asks as they came to a stop right in the middle of the gardens.

"Hermione, there is something I need to tell you now more than ever" he confesses taking her hands in his. She hears him go on "From the very first moment I met you, I believed something more could happen, something that I **never** expected because I always avoided it" he admits "Being with you only strengthens my love for you" he adds.

Hermione felt the tears in her eyes "Oh Anakin, I will always love you" she cried making him smile

"And I want to continue to always love you, so..." he pauses, dropping down to one knee seeing her hands go over her mouth seeing a small package taken off his belt.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" he asks opening the package to reveal a gorgeous crystal ring.

"Oh Anakin!" she cries "Yes, I will, nothing will make me more happier" she cried feeling the tears fall down her cheeks as she watches Anakin place the ring on her finger and her lips on his. "This truly is a surprise" she gushes. He holds her close as she looks down at the ring

"It's a beautiful ring, how did you get it?" she asks as he smiled

"Remember that morning I left for Theed?" he replies "I brought it right before the trouble started" he reveals. Hermione wipes the tears from her cheeks

"I love you" she whispers, her arms around his neck, they share another romantic kiss amongst the beautiful surroundings, however they did not see Ron observing in the distance - there was **no** chance that she would love him.

 _Next time - Epilogue coming up- Anakin and Hermione's friends react to their engagement. Will Harry and Padme go further in their relationship? Will Obi Wan and Siri reveal their love and will the council change the rules or lose two of their greatest Jedi?_


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

With the Sith long gone, Voldemort dead, neither one was a threat to the magical world and to the Galaxy. Both worlds could live in peace. It was the perfect time for Anakin and Hermione to announce they were engaged. That was when the council decided to change the rules which allowed all Jedi to now form attachments including love without the fear of being expelled. It was also when Obi Wan and Siri reveal their feelings for each other.

However, not everyone was happy, desperate to get back home, Ron was pressing to go back however Harry and Hermione were both sadden. They knew Padme and Anakin wanted them to complete their education but they also wanted to be with Padme and Anakin. They did not expect the surprise Dumbledore had in store for them.

* * *

Professor, I don't understand what you're saying" Harry says "I know I defeated Voldemort but I still haven't finished my schooling" he points out as Hermione nodded

"Harry's right sir. I know everyone tells me I am the brightest witch for my age but I am sure I can't quit school now" she points out as Dumbledore smiled down at his two students

"But your lives have changed since you entered this world and I would have thought you would have wanted to remain here" he insists as Hermione looks back at Anakin who was talking with Obi Wan and Padme then glances down at her engagement ring.

"I do want to be here Professor. I love Anakin but I wouldn't feel right if I didn't finish my schooling" she admits. Dumbledore then place one hand on Harry's shoulder and another on Hermione's.

"Then how about I'll allow you to remain here and when you are ready to come back to Hogwarts, our new friends will know how to get you back to Hogwarts" he informs them. He had been talking with Master Yoda about this situation and he was right to. Harry nods

"That sounds fine with me" Harry admits just as Ron snapped

"What!?" he cried "Are you crazy! You're seriously going to give up Hogwarts for **this** life!" he exclaims as Hermione struggles to control her tears and anger

"Ron! For the last time, I am in love with Anakin! We're engaged!" she reminds him "You had your chance to tell me you loved me for **six** years and you didn't!" she snaps "If I want to remain here, I will. Dumbledore **just** told me I can always finish my schooling at my own leisure" she concludes before she turns and ran straight over towards Anakin into his arms.

Harry turned back towards his best friend "Ron, if you want to be her friend, you need to accept her decisions and you're more than welcome to visit Hermione and me here" he assures him "If I have a choice right now, I'm going to put my schooling on hold to be with Padme" he adds. Ron only glares

"Fine, you both do whatever you want" he scoffs "I'm going back home to my family" he reminds them as Harry shrugs

"At least you have a caring family that loves you. My family is here now" he replies and with that, Dumbledore and Ron were gone back to Hogwarts and the wizarding world.

* * *

 _"I can't believe what you did"_ came a voice from behind him before he turns to see Padme smiling down at him. "You gave up your schooling to be with me" she went on slipping her arms around him

"Well, Hermione loves Anakin and I like you. Dumbledore did say I could finish my studies when I was ready and I wanted to be with you right now" he admits as she smiles

"Oh Harry" she gushed, her eyes filling with tears as he held her close right as Anakin and Hermione came over to their friends.

"Well, now we're all together, how about we go out to celebrate?" Anakin asks as Padme sighs

"Let me guess, the entertainment district?" she asks as Anakin smirks cheekily

"You read my mind and besides I'm sure Obi Wan will join us" he insists "Come on, I'm a newly knighted Jedi Master and engaged to the love of my life, let's celebrate" he tells them as Hermione smiles

"I'm in" she replied right as Obi Wan joined them with Siri. Padme laughs

"Alright, we're in too" she replies before Anakin led them to the speeder. They may have been down one friend but Harry knew or rather **hoped** Ron would come around and accept Hermione's engagement like he had.

* * *

 _ **1 month later...**_

They had wanted to move the ceremony up earlier but at Padme's suggestion, they gave it one month to prepare and spend more time getting to know each other. Today, however, was the day, their wedding day and they had decided to marry in the gardens of the Jedi Temple before the Jedi Council, Padme, Harry and Hermione's parents and friends from Hogwarts.

The girls were jealous of Hermione, wishing they were in her place after seeing how incredibly cute Anakin was. The gardens were a perfect sight for a wedding and Anakin stood in his formal Jedi robes and blond hair tucked behind his ears. Harry and Obi Wan were his groomsmen and they watched as the guests took their seats. Harry noticed Ron sitting in the middle with his family. It was still a month and he had **not** accepted Hermione's new life. Harry wished his friend could accept their friend's decision but he too, had also been through heartbreak with Cho so he understood it would take time.

Master Yoda would be performing the ceremony and moved into position before Anakin. Obi Wan leaned in towards his friend

"Nervous?" Obi Wan asks teasingly as Anakin just laughs

"No, not in the least" he replies as Obi Wan laughs

"Uh huh, I'm sure you were nervous last night" he goes on as Anakin shook his head

"No, I'm in love with her and couldn't be happier" he assures him just as they both heard the music starting to play just as Anakin saw Padme and Ron's sister Ginny moving down the aisle in their beautiful yellow bridesmaid dresses. Padme caught his eye and smiled. Anakin smiled back. Padme was a beautiful girl and if he hadn't met Hermione, it would probably be Padme he would be marrying.

It was then the music became louder and everyone was on their feet. She was stunning. Hermione had one arm through her father's and her blondish brown hair was straightened and underneath a gorgeous beaded laced veil. Her dress was a long white corset styled dress. She looked straight at him and smiled -it was that smile that made him melt once more.

Once she had reached the end, he took her hands in his as they both felt a bond flow through them and he knew it was true love just as Yoda spoke.

Gathered here, we are to join Anakin Skywalker and Hermione Granger in the bonds of holy matrimony" he started whilst at the same time neither Anakin nor Hermione could take their eyes off each other. Yoda then turns to Anakin. "Anakin, say your vows first, you would?" he asks. Anakin nods

"Hermione, before you came into my life, I avoided love. Ask Obi Wan and Padme, they won't lie" he says "The moment I met you, my life changed and for the better" he goes on as he thinks back to that fateful night -

 _Flashback_

 _It was hard to see due to the lack of lights but he knew she must have light brown hair. Her deep brown eyes staring up at him. She was in her sleepwear but still looked beautiful. Her skin was cold to touch and she was frightened and shaken._

 _"It's alright, you're safe now" he assured her helping her up. "What brings you down here in the middle of the night?" he asks._

 _"Oh Anakin" she gushed as Anakin kissed her neck and lips, she went on_

 _"Anakin, Anakin" looking into his eyes "What are you doing?" she asks seeing him smirk_

 _"What do you think I'm doing?" he asks "I love you. I want to make this night perfect" he told her. She simply blushed._

 _"Oh I love you" she breathed kissing his lips and neck while he kissed moving down her body._

 _End of flashback_

Anakin finished quite simply with "I love you Hermione and I am **never** letting you go. I'll always be there for you" he promises noticing the tears forming in her eyes just as Yoda turns to Hermione.

"Hermione, go next, will you?" he asks seeing her nod.

"Anakin, like you, I avoided love and focused on my studies. Ron and Harry will tell you" she admits "That night you saved me and cared for me was the most magical night and opened my eyes and my heart to love" she admits

 _Flashback_

 _He was gorgeous! This stranger before her - he had beautiful bright blue eyes staring down at her full of concern for her safety. His shoulders were strong and brooding. She felt herself becoming flushed as she felt his right arm wrap itself around her making her feel immediately warm and safe with him._

 _She felt him scoop her into his arms, over the water's edge._

 _"Anakin!" she warned him but he only smirked_

 _"What's wrong with a little wet!" he exclaimed letting go and she fell straight into the water screaming before he jumped in after her._

 _"You little sneak!" she exclaimed splashing water into his face as he just laughed while she tried to swim away, he simply swam after her before they started splashing each other then meeting each other's lips in a series of romantic kisses_

 _End of flashback_

Desperately attempting to hold back her tears, she softly spoke, "And from this day forward, I'll never leave you. I will love you forward" she told him seeing him smile as Yoda spoke again

"Anakin Skywalker, take Hermione Granger do you, as your wife in sickness and in health till death do you part?" he asked as Anakin smiled

"I do" he replies as Yoda looks to Hermione

"Hermione Granger, take Anakin Skywalker do you, as your husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?" he asked seeing her nod

"I do" she whispers as he looks to Obi Wan and Padme

"Rings please?" he asks seeing them step forward to hand Anakin and Hermione each a ring.

"Anakin, place this ring on Hermione's finger and say with this ring, I'd be wed, you do" he informed her

"With this ring, I'd be wed" he repeats as he turns to her

"Hermione, take this ring and place it on Anakin's finger and say with this ring, I'd be wed" he tells her as she smiles

"With this ring, I'd be wed" she softly replied as he smiles

"Then it gives me pleasure, to announce you husband and wife. Kiss the bride you may" he told them. Anakin smirks, pulling Hermione into his arms, their lips kissing gently and romantically. She let the tears as their family and friends cheered and clapped happily for the happy couple except for one.

* * *

Ron had slipped out from the ceremony before Harry followed him and found him outside in the hallway staring out into the city. Harry spoke "You know you have to get over this bitterness and be happy for Hermione. She found her true love" he admits seeing Ron abruptly turn around.

"True love!?" he exclaims in disgust "It was purely a coincidence that she landed in his world that night!" he snapped "If she hadn't received that time turner and decided to test it, she wouldn't have even met him! She nearly died because of him!" he screamed as Harry argued back

"But she didn't and I've accepted that because she's my friend and you should too" he tells him "I know you love her but Anakin treats her well" he adds as Ron scoffs

"Why should I?" he asks "I loved her first and Anakin just swooped in and took her away" he points out as Harry shook his head

"Just move on Ron" he insists "Accept it. She's moved on and she's happy" he repeated once more however Ron shook his head and storms off as Harry sighs and moves back into the reception where he found Padme. He moves over towards her and wraps an arm around her

"What's going on with Ron?" she asks as Harry sighs

"Nothing. He's insisting that Hermione's love for Anakin isn't real and I was trying to convince him to be happy for her and she'll be his friend" he replies as Padme kisses him

"Oh Harry, I'm sure Ron will accept Hermione being with Anakin in time. People accept things in their own way and because he had feelings for her, it's going to be longer" she explained making him smile looking back at her

"How come you know _**exactly**_ what to say?" he asks seeing her blush

"Because I just do" she smirked sharing a passionate kiss whilst across the room Obi Wan watches his friend as Siri touches his arm

"Love is in the air, huh?" she asks sipping her drink as he nod

"Indeed" he grins before he spins her into his arms "And we're in the midst of it, so come on let's show the younglings what we do best" he smirked holding her close. Her arms around his neck, their lips slowly and softly touching in a tender romantic kiss.

* * *

Deciding for some time on their own, Anakin led Hermione out from the reception and out into the night sky of Courscant. "Oh Anakin, I can't believe we're married and I couldn't be happier" she gushed as he laughed

"I can because you're the one I want to be with always" he told her reaching the small railing ahead. "You look beautiful tonight" he told her "You're perfect" he adds making her blush then giggle

"Oh Anakin, I know I've made the right choice and followed my heart" she replied slipping her hands in his.

"Yes you have, you have made this Jedi a very happy one" he tells her and it was in that very spot under the Courscant night sky, that Anakin and Hermione shared what seemed like their 20th kiss that night as husband and wife. Their arms around each other's waist. A truly striking magical perfect kiss together.

 _The end! There may be a sequel in the future if I think of a storyline_


End file.
